STRK Chibi
by Captain-Brazil
Summary: A OC version of the comedy segment of the show.
1. Koro the super ninja

**Sorry for my bad english. After watch the serie, i can't resist to do the same thing with my OCs. So here is, a fic more dedicate to the comedy with my OCs. To the fic.**

* * *

 **Koro, the super ninja.**

Sally was studying in the desk of her dorm room, coming from the door, without making any noise her ninja teammate ready to jumpscare her. Koro makes any move to come closer and scary his leader.

He jumps from side to side, then starts to walk in the wall, reaching to the ceiling, he falls on the floor slowly thanks to the parachute, then he crawls under the carpet to under the bed, then he comes from under another bed, jumping to mattress from mattress, landing behind her. He gives one last high jump to land millimeters behind Sally, it was his chance. He fills a plastic bag with air and gets ready to blow up behind his leader and scare her.

-Hi, Koro. -Only to her talk to him when he was ready to blow the bag, she didn't even turn around to compliment him. Koro's eyes were wide then his face frowned and he walks back to the door stomping the floor with force, Sally just rolls her eyes. -He never learns.

* * *

 **Swimming problem**

The team ST_K was in the dorm room enjoying their time together until Ryan entered in the dorm room with eye wide open and breathing hard. His teammates notice his state and Sally was the first to ask.

-Ryan, something is wrong?

-I have the"bright idea" to swim in the pool and I forgot about a very important detail.

-What?

Ryan was about to answer when someone knocks the door and Ryan run to the bathroom, Unícorn walks to the door and open to see the team RWBY. All of the girls were with their hair shocked and pointing to above and very displeased faces.

-I knew that you were a sayan Xiao Long. -Unicorn closes the door and looks to her teammates. -Is better we start to run.

Ryan leaves the bathroom and joined to his three teammates and form a line and start to run in midair until disappear leaving a little dust floating. The door explodes and the girls of team RWBY run after team STRK.

* * *

 **I am the stronger**

Sally gets ready to lift a 500 kg weight gym. She laid down, gets the weight gym what almost crushed her, she lifted slowly. It was really heavy, but she wouldn't give up until lift at least ten times. Ryan who just enter the room, see his leader and assumed that she was having trouble, so decide to help him. Sally who feel the weight become light, open the eyes and see her teammate... holding the weight... with one arm... without any... effort.

-I thought that you were having problems. -Ryan said throwing the weight behind like was a baseball bat. He was surprised when heard the wall breaking. -I think that I throw with too much force. -He said scratching his cheeks. -Do you think Goodwitch will notice? -Sally just looks at him with wide eyes. -What?

* * *

 **So only will be this for now. I think i'm not the one who start this, but... nevermind. I will update this when i am boring. Until next time.**

 **Edition:**

 **I changed Koro for Sally since now he have one arm.**


	2. High grades

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **High grades**

Weiss was sitting in one of the tables of the library, studying hard for the next test on professor's Port class. Her attention was caught by Unícorn who was also sitting and reading a magazine about musical instruments. She decides to ignore her and keep studying.

* * *

Walking on the corridors with a book on her hands, Weiss start to hear someone playing guitar. In front of her was coming Unícorn who is the one playing the instrument. The girls walk through each other without care. Weiss have to focus on the book.

* * *

This time Weiss decide to study in the courtyard, but again her attention was caught by Unícorn who was with a butterfly net trying to get a butterfly, she suddenly stop and look at the net in her hand.

-Why I'm doing this again?

* * *

Come the day of the test what ended an hour ago. Weiss was confident that she get the high grade. Her test was given to her and she saw the number 100 on the top of the right corner of the paper. She smiled highly until saw Unícorn test have the number 110 marked. Even after study so hard, Unícorn get a better grade than her! The worst is that she don't seem to care. She stares angrily at Unícorn who notice the stare.

-Don't be jealous.

Weiss exploded.

* * *

 **Exploding problem? No!**

Koro and Ryan were in the dust lab, mixing the dust in the vials. Koro was about to put a third type of dust and his partner call.

-Koro, do you not think those dust will explode if mix them together?

-Don't be stupid, I make my homework this time.

*BOOM*

The vials exploding, destroying the table they were working and throwing Koro to the wall. He gasped smoke and look to his partner who seemed to absorb the explosion, because different from him who was covered in ashes, Ryan was completely clean. Ryan tilted his head because of the look that his partner was giving to him.

-I hate you sometimes Ryan.

* * *

 **Koro, the super ninja 2**

Without any worry, the leader of team STRK walks around the corridors of the school what was completely empty.

-Hi, Koro.

Except for his teammate who was hiding in the wall completely masked thanks to a sheet with the exactly same color of the wall. Kakaroto groaned and walk back to his dorm to plan his next move against his leader.

* * *

 **I have some time to spare. Now i will work on the next chapter of The Strongest Enemy. Until next time.**


	3. Too strong for my own good

**Sorry for my bad english. I have the idea of the chapter while i was working, i just came back from my work and start to write this chapter before i would forget it.**

* * *

 **Too strong for my own good**

Ryan was in the kitchen eating a turkey sandwich, his favorite. Sally also was in the kitchen, but having troubles to open a jar.

-Hey, Ryan!. -His leader calls him. -This jars of pickles are hard to open, could you open for me?

Ryan nodded. He grabs the jar of pickles what was immediately broken in pieces when he just touches the jar. Sally look at him with wide eyes.

-Sorry. My bad.

* * *

Done with the classes for the day, the team STRK walks back to their dorm room.

-Uff. One more day complete. -Sally spoke.

-You talk like we didn't have to go back tomorrow. -Said Koro.

Unícorn just enter the room in silence and finally Ryan behind her. Being the last to enter, he closes the door what broke in pieces in the moment it was closed. His teammates look at him.

-Sorry. My bad.

* * *

Sally always enjoy the fauna and flora class. She collects some beautiful flowers of the forest and couldn't wait to show to her teammates. The first that she found to show the flowers was Ryan who was looking to a tree.

-Hey, Ryan. -He looks to his leader. -Look at those beautiful flowers.

She almost rubbed the flowers in his face. Her semblance was off so she didn't saw that coming.

-Ah-ah-ah. -She notices that Ryan was about to sneeze, she just didn't expect... -ATCHOO!

-AAAHHHH!

... he sneezes with force enough to throw her alway.

-Sorry! My bad!

* * *

 **Like dogs and cats**

Rarus Crimson was whistling and walking around the courtyard, then he notices his teammate with a confuse expression on his face.

-Hey, Arno! -He calls his teammate while coming closer to him. -What up with that face? Today you not planned try to talk with Belladonna? Or she already rejected you?

-I think so. -Responded the dog faunus.

-You think? -Asked Rarus a little confused.

Arno just points to above. Rarus look to where he was pointing and saw the girl in question holding a tree branch, and she seemed a little scared.

-Are you sure that you are okay?! -Asked Arno to the girl on the branch?

-I'm fine! Really! I just hang there for a while! Enjoy the view, ya know?!

-I don't know exactly what I did wrong. -Said Arno to Rarus.

-Arno. I learn a long time ago that is impossible to a man understand a woman.

* * *

 **Light crush**

Kiron Waves was doing his matutinal push ups, then his nose caught the smell of chocolate that belongs to the girl who has a crush on him, he looks around but didn't saw Sally. He decides to ignore the smell but when he pushed himself up, he notices her looking at him and floating. Yes, Sally was floating in the air and eyes half closed and looking at him.

-Ahh, what? -He asked looking to you reader.

* * *

 **This is all for now. I'm already working on the next chapter of another of my fics. See you next time**


	4. Fishing Expedition

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Marked Territory**

Excusing himself from the combat class, Ryan entered the bathroom to pee. He enters in one of the toilets and when he was about to unzip his pants, someone starts to knock the door behind him.

-Occupied. -Even like that, the door was knocked once again. -Occupied!

The knocks got stronger and Ryan heard someone bark. Finally, the door broke and appeared Arno with a very angered face.

-This toilet is Mine! MINE! -The dog Faunus lifted Ryan and threw him to the next toilet. He looks around the bathroom and growls like an angered dog protecting his territory. He notices that Ryan was quiet, calming himself, he asks. -Are you not gonna pee?

-I already pee before you threw me.

* * *

 **Problems with insects**

Their dorm room was destroyed. Holes in the walls and the beds are all wrecked. Uní and Koro look to their leader who was standing above of a chair.

-Let me get straight on this. -Spoke Unícorn. -Did you use your guns trying to kill a stupid roach?

-I hate roaches, okay? -Spoke Sally.

-Did you destroy the room alone trying to kill a single roach? -Asked Koro.

-Ryan too.

This confused Koro and Unícorn. Ryan was nowhere to be seen in the room. Then he appeared behind Sally somehow perfectly hidden behind her.

-It was a really big roach.

He said. Unícorn just scratch her cheek and Koro facepalm.

* * *

 **fishing expedition**

Koro and Ryan were having no luck in fishing. Make already two hours and they couldn't get one fish.

-Ughh. Why are they not biting? -Asked Koro.

-Maybe they are deep on the water?

Ryan looks to the water and didn't notice the way his partner was looking at him.

-Hey, Ryan, I think there have a fish.

Ryan looks to where his friend was pointing and was pushed to the water. Then come the electricity around the lake, killing all the fishes. Ryan comes from the water annoyed.

-This is not the way to fish, Koro.

-No. But is better. -Koro tries to grab a fish but was electrocuted. He tries again and happened again. And again. And again. -Okay, I didn't plan that well. -Ryan just looks at him with his good eye. -Is better you leave the water now. What more would have there that...

He stops talking when the body of Jaune Arc come floating. Ryan gets him and throws him to the boat.

-Is better we take him to a doctor. -Said Ryan.

-Forget the doctor. If discover what have I done, I will be in trouble.

-But he needs medical attention.

-Let's see if Kiron can give to us a little help.

-Jaune! Where are you? -Jaune's partner called.

-Row boy, row!

Ryan enters in the boat and starts to row away from the lake.

* * *

 **Only this for now. I admit that i'm having fun writing this. I hope that you like it. See you next time.**

 **Edition:**

 **Sally's bazookas were changed for revolvers.**


	5. Eagle

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Banana peel - part 1**

With a frowned face, Sun look to the grass full of banana peels. Someone was stealing bananas from his secret banana tree, and he gonna take care to not happen again. There's one solution for this. Eaten all bananas what left in the tree.

* * *

 **Eagle**

Sally and her teammates were in the courtyard where Koro wanted to show to them an eagle that he tamed. Sally was the first to ask.

-So, what are you gonna use that eagle?

-Simple. He gonna help me in the battles and missions.

-And stole food. -Ryan whispered to Uní who nodded.

-Just watch guys. I will remove the blindfold after give to him an order. -His face comes closer of the eagle. -Go hunt!

Koro removed the blindfold with his scarf. The eagle flies away, then fly back grabbing Ryan's with his claws. The team looks with eyes wide open the eagle fly away with him. He screamed, of course. They were in silence until Uní spoke.

-Seems that he need more training. -Koro frowned at the comment. -Where is he gonna go with Ryan, anyway?

Koro didn't think about that.

* * *

 **Light crush 2**

Kiron was alone in the team DARK room, reading a magazine until feeling the heat in the room, so he walks to the window to open it. When he opened it, feel again the smell of chocolate and in front of him, he saw with his eyes wide open Sally. She was looking at him with eyes half closed, floating, in the window height, what is the third floor, and tiny hearts coming from her head. Kiron looks to me and say.

-This is not funny.

* * *

 **Banana peel - part 2**

Ryan and Koro were walking in the forest. They saw a banana peel on the grass and more ahead. They followed the trail of banana peels and found a fat Sun Wukong, with a lot of banana peels around him. He burped and smirked to them.

-Too late. I ate all my precious bananas. None of you will eat any more of my bananas.

Ryan and Koro shared a look then look back to the Faunus.

-We didn't know about that tree. -Spoke Ryan.

-We are just walking around, then we found you. -Said Koro.

-But if you two didn't eat my bananas, so who...

The answer comes with a tiny monkey landing on his big belly. He gets from his back a banana and eats in front of Sun. He frowned and tried to grab the monkey, but the fat stomach didn't let him. Ryan and Koro look at the scene with eyes half closed.

-Seriously? We didn't even meet this guy in the original fiction! -Spoke Koro.

Ryan just shrugged.

* * *

 **This is it for now. Until next time.**


	6. Little Red Riding Hood - Fanon version w

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Dogs will be dogs**

The leader of the team DARK just entered in the team RWBY dorm and drag away the leader and her older sister. Ruby and Yang tried to get free from his hold, but Darkus was too strong. Finally, he dropped the girls on the floor.

-What was that about?

Asked Yang clearly annoyed. Darkus just point to the door of his room where have someone fighting. Then come Arno who was thrown to the wall. He got up, growled and run to his dorm. Come more sounds of confrontation and this time was Zwei the one thrown to the wall. Ruby and Yang become surprised, then Zwei comes back to the room and starts to fight against Arno again.

-Zwei! No! Bad dog, Zwei! Bad! -Screamed Ruby going stop her dog.

-Zwei! We told you to not fight with other dogs!

Yang shouted following her sister. Darkus just massaged the middle of his nose.

* * *

 **Little** **Red** **Riding Hood - Fanon version with Arno and Kiron**

-And now, team RWBY presents an original stageplay entitled "Little Red Riding Hood". -Announced professor Ozpin. -Once upon time, there was an adorable girl who went by the name Little Red Riding Hood.

-What is good in the hood? -Announced Ruby, entering in the stage.

-Loved by manny and know for her colourful hood, *Ruby wink* Little Red was in a very importan mission: to deliver baked goods to her dear sweet grandmother.

-Yeah, we tried to put in a home but she wasn't having it. Sooo... gotta go feed her.

-Hey Red! -Come Yang to the stage. -Make sure to bring Grandma some produces this time. -Yang start to run without move from the place. -These old legs can't run on chocolat chips alone!

-Yang! This isn't your scene!

-And these aren't even real glasses! Heyo!

Yang joked while leaving the scene. Ruby murmured "amateurs" and Ozpin keep with the tale.

-But as she frolicked through the woods to her grandmother's cottage she came across a creature who had more... sinister intentions. -Ruby make a dramatic pose and Ozpin continued. -A big bad wolf!

Come to the scene Arno Baskerville suspended by a rope.

-Okay... why am i the wolf and why i am flying?

-Because Blake asked you to do it for her-

-Thank you by the way. -Thanked Blake.

-and because you are a wolf faunus, this part was made for you!

-I am a dog! A DOG! Not a wolf! What about your dog?

-Zwei? He's the stage-hand! Plus, the wolf's a bad guy, and can't be mad at that face!

Zwei reponded barking and letting go of the rope what was supending Arno.

-I can be mad at that face. -Arno spoke with the face on the floo.

-The big bad wolf wanted to gobble up Little Red and her treats, but he mad one terrible mistake. Little Red Riding Hood was trained warrior with a deadly mechanical scythe!

-Wait, what? -Asked Arno while Ruby pointed her weapon in his direction.

-It's also a gun.

-That one is real?

-Step off, wolfy!

*Cocks Crecent Rose*

-And so the big bad wolf decide to retreat.

-Strategic retreat, exit on the right! -Arno leave.

-But the wolf wasn't going to give up that easily. He had a plan.

Ozpin said and Ruby shouted.

-SCENE CHANGE!

Zwei come to the stage and kicked the background, revealing another behind. Ozpin continued.

-He took a shortcut to the Little Red's Grandmother's house. -Zwei threw a bed, then come carring Arno and threw him on the stage. -Where he found the old woman sleeping soundly in her bed.

Arno look to the bed what was empty.

-Where is...

-Yang! -Ruby called.

-Did somebody said Grandma?

-You don't look so old.

-I work out!

-Why aren't you in the bed?

-Who's got time to sleep when i've prepared this great song and dance number? -Yang danced on the stage. -And'a one, and'a two-

-STOP UPSTANDING EVERYONE AND GET IT IN THE BED!

-This is my one scene! Get off my back!

Arno impatient spoke.

-Just lay in the bed already.

-Easy there wolfy, you haven't bought me a dinner yet. Heyo!

Ruby groaned and Arno have enough.

-Y'know? I just gonna eat you and end with this.

-And just like that- *Nom!* -The big bad wolf gobbled the grandmother up!

-I eat you.

-Oh! Woe is me! -Yang spoke dramaticly. -I was too young to die! Despite what many thoOOOOUGH!

Arno threw her out of the stage before she would complete the speech, then laid on the bed.

-The wolf disguised himself as the Little Red's grandmother and laid on the bed, waiting to ambush the unsuspecting child.

-Hi Grandma. -Come Ruby to the scene. -Thanks for the birthday cards! Dad told me to bring you food!

-Now... the wolf needed only to draw Little Red closer.

-Come here.

-But as the young girl drew near, she notice something wrong.

-Gee grandma, what big eyes you have!

-This was insensitive, y'know that?

-And what big ears you have!

-Why are you being so rude?

-And grandma, what big teeths you have!

-Y'know what? I just gonna devour you already. Rawr!

-Woah! -Yang interrupted. -Smells like someone's got some big bad BREATH!

Yang! This is a sad scene! -Ruby shout. -The audience can't be sad if they're laughing!

-Um... then the... Woodsman... entered... ?

Come Kiron Waves to the stage holding Ryan's axe.

-Hello, i am the woodsman and i'm here to save you Little Bed Tiring Mood. -He spoke every sentence tilting his head.

-K-Kiron? Where is Weiss?

-She said that didn't wanted to play Woodsman again.

-Wait. -Interrupted Arno. -If Little Red have a scythe, why does she need a Woodsman?

Ruby was about to answer, but Kiron spoke first.

-Because, they told me if i make this part -He come close to Arno. -i would do this!

Kiro hit Arno in the head, then his chin, his head again making him fall and Kiron keep hitting his partner.

-Thank you mr. Woodsm...

-One more second!

Kiron keep hitting Arno.

-I think that is enough mr. Woodsm... -Ruby stop talking when Arno grab Kiron by the head and pull him down. The boys start to struggle behind the bed. -Arno! The bad wolf don't suposse to fight back!

-I'm improvising.

Arno spoke calmly but have his head pulled back to the floor and the boys start to struggle around until fall from the stage.

-YOU BOYS ARE RUINING MY VISION!

Ruby spoke angrily, then Darkus appeared in the stage and walk to the direction of his teammates, carrying Magnhild above his head.

*THUMP* *THUMP*

Darkus start to drag his unconscious teammates to the stage and direct his attention to the sisters.

-You ladies realize that the classes start a hour ago?

Ruby and Yang look to each other then Ruby shout.

-Cheese it!

Ruby and Yang run away from the stage. Darkus just leave too leaving Zwei to enter in the stage and finish the stageplay.

-The... end? -Spoke Ozpin. He sighed. -One bag of coffee is not enough for this.


	7. Tug of War

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Tug of War**

Sally, Koro and Unícorn were using all their strength but wasn't enough. They were being pushed like were nothing. Finally, they fall into the hole filled with water. Sally look to the other side where Ryan was standing and smiling.

-This makes five against zero to me.

-Again!

Sally shout.

* * *

 **Electric inset killer**

Flies were flying on the team STRK dorm room, they were being attracted by some strong smell. Once they landed at their destination, were electrocuted by Ryan's semblance. Kakaroto starts to count the dead flies on the floor.

-Eleven. There's something you can do if be a huntsmen don't work.

Ryan actually nodded to him.

* * *

 **Koro the super ninja 3**

Sally heard complains about high music in her room. When she arrived in the room, saw a radio on but nobody around. The music was so high that she couldn't concentrate. She turns the radio off then heard something behind her. She turns around and saw nothing. She starts to leave her room...

*BOOM*

-AAAHHHH!

She was scared by a bomb what blew up in the corridor. She has lost the balance and fall on her rear.

-Yes! -Koro falls from the ceiling in front of her. -I got you! I finally got you!

He starts to dance Moon Walker, then Caramel Dance, then the Macarena, he was so busy dancing that didn't notice Unícorn coming.

-Guys...

-AAAHHHH!

Koro jumps back to the ceiling, being jump scared by Unícorn. She looks to Koro on the ceiling then to her partner.

-What?

Sally just smiled.

* * *

 **I'm thinking in do more fanon versions of some episodes of RWBY Chibi, but not now. I will wait for some more episodes then i will see what next. See you next time.**


	8. Dog vs Monkey

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Dog vs Monkey**

Blake was reading in the team RWBY room, enjoying the silence while reading her book, until someone knocks the door. She walks to the door and opens. Sun Wukong was standing on the door with a stylish pose and his arms on his back. He shows to Blake a bouquet of flowers. She takes the bouquet with a smile. Then Arno comes pushing away Sun with enough force to throw him away. He shows to Blake a bouquet of tunas wrapped in plastic paper. Her eyes sparkled, throw away the flowers and hugged the bouquet of tunas. Arno smiled while Sun frowned.

* * *

Arno was walking in the courtyard when he notices Blake sitting on a bench. He walks to where she was and when was about to say "hi", Sun landed behind him with a plastic bag full of air on his hand. He blew up the bag jump scaring Arno who starts to bark like a furious dog. When he saw that have no enemy, he turns around and lost the sight of Blake. He notices a leaf falling and look above to see the B of RWBY holding a branch scared. Sun landed in front of him smiling while Arno frowned.

* * *

Sun was waiting for Blake in the outside of the library. The cat Faunus come from the doors and he walks to talk to her, but before he could say "hi", an arrow come flying piercing his shirt, throwing him to a tree. Blake was a little distracted so didn't saw what happened. Arno jumps to her side and wave to her, she waves to him too and both of them start to walk together. Arno gives a last look at Sun who was gritting his teeth.

* * *

 **Pinata**

Sally give a last look to the pinata to see if was well hung in the ceiling. She gets down on the chair and gives a wood stick to Ryan.

-Okay, Ryan. Y'know the rules. You have to hit this pinata with you eyes covered.

Ryan nodded. He put the eye band and start to swing the wood stick around. He runs ahead trying hit the pinata, but run directly on the window what was open.

-AAAAAAHHHHhhhhhhhh...

*THUMP*

-Oh my god Ryan, you're alright?! -Sally asked from the window.

-Ai chihuahua. -Ryan spoke from under the floor below.

* * *

 **Koro the super ninja 4**

Without any worry about the world, Ryan was reading a magazine when his partner come from the window without making any noise. Ryan didn't notice him yet. Koro jump from wall to wall, then crawl on the floor, rolled on the carpet, jump highly and landed on the side of Ryan's bed. He filled a bag with air and blew up jump scaring Ryan.

But something that Koro didn't count was the electrical charge that Ryan release when he screamed. Koro was electrocuted and fall hard on the floor. Ryan notices his teammate and frowned.

-Koro! I almost have a heart attack!

Koro slowly got up.

-I really hate you sometimes Ryan.

Then fall unconscious on the floor. Ryan tilted the head in confusion.

* * *

 **Only this for now. In the next chapter, maybe i'll make another fanon version. Until next time.**


	9. Littering - Fanon with Ryan and Koro

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Artist**

Is not easy make art with the food. But Ryan has a lot of experience. In one more of those sculptures contests, the students have to make a sculpture with anything they have. Ice, rock, sand and in Ryan's case, food. He did with a sculpture of a Beowulf in real size and was impressed with his job. Take three hours but he was confident that he would win.

He turns around to grab the tomatoes and make his eyes and heard a loud grown behind him. He looks back to his sculpture only to see his partner with a big and fat belly. Koro looks at Ryan pointing his index finger to him.

-Do not play with food Ryan.

He burp and Ryan frowned.

* * *

 **Littering - Fanon version with Ryan and Koro**

Junior Detective!

The boys of team STRK where in Vale drinking some soda when the monkey faunus-not fat anymore-come and greeted them.

-I swear, if he makes that katana joke one more time... -Spoke Koro before Sun interrupted.

-Heya guys!

-What do you want? -Asked Koro.

-We don't get any of your bananas. -Said Ryan.

-Yeah, about that, I just wanted to apologize. -Sun started while Neptune comes sneaking behind the boys.

-Really? -Koro asked with an eyebrow raised.

-W-well, this is very cool of yo... -His speech was interrupted by someone dropping his soda. -What the?

Sun put a fake mustache and show a detective badge.

-Littering! -He screamed.

-Really? What idiot would fall on that ridiculous...

-Wait! Officer, I was framed!

-You gotta be kidding me, Ryan. -Said Koro said facepalming.

-Likely story!

-And close to a trash can? Do you have no shame? -Said Neptune with a fake mustache too.

-So was you who was sneaking behind us?

-I -i-i don't know what are you talking about!

-Look, officers. -Ryan started. -I did nothing wrong. I show you my ID and...

-Look out! -Shout Sun.

-We're going into lockdown!

Shouted Neptune tackling Ryan...

* _POW*_

 _..._ who didn't move a millimeter. Neptune fall unconscious on the floor.

-Resisting arrest? -Sun spoke. -Now you done!

He tried tackle Koro, but he exploded in a smoke screen, making Sun hit a light pole, falling unconscious. Koro falls from above on Ryan's side.

-Oh. -Ryan started. -It is the monkey faunus disguised.

-For the love of-Ryan! -Shout Koro.

-What?

* * *

 **Dogs will be dogs 2**

Arno was sitting in the room of a police station, his hands with handcuffs. His leader enters the room with his usual frown face.

-Arno. -He began. -I told to you stop hunt the mailman.

-I know.

-So why you keep doing this?

-Because is the mailman.

Darkus facepalm.

* * *

 **Going with more fanons soon. It is hard think something new every day. The ideas come when you least expect. See you soon!**


	10. Strength Contest

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Strength Contest.**

Below a Strength Contest sign, Nora was making some jumping jacks while Ryan was scratching his arms. Their teammates cheering for them.

-You can do it, Ryan! -Cheered Sally.

-He is not match for you, Nora! -Shout Jaune.

Both get ready to the contest, who gonna win? Let's find out.

First is weight lifting. In front of them a weight with a 1000 on both sides. Nora lifts with both hands... and fall on her back. Ryan lifts the weight... with one hand.

-Hoho! Point to Mr. Forest! -Shout Port.

* * *

Next, is shot put. Nora got ready and threw the iron ball in 45.04m. Come to Ryan turn and he threw the ball away on the sky what blink on the horizon. Everyone except his team was with the mouths wide open.

-Hohoho! Another point to Mr. Forest.

* * *

The last competition was the arm wrestling. Nora needs to win, she was determined to beat Ryan. She was lifting a little weight almost faster than the eye can see. She threw the weight alway-

-Ouch! What the hell Nora?!

-and hit Jaune on the head. She sits on the table, Ryan on the other side. Both put her arm on the table and got ready. They hold the arms and Port start to count.

-One... two... three... start!

*CRASH!*

After the start, Ryan moved his hands with to much force. He looks on the hole that he made it.

-Ladies and Gentlemen! The winner is Ryan Forest! -Port shout.

-Nora!

Her teammates come to look if she was okay.

-Nora, are you okay!? -Pyrrha asked.

-No. -Nora answered. -I looooooooost!

She starts to cry. Pyrrha and Ren trying to console her. Jaune grabs some lien from his pocket and give to Koro.

-Pleasure make business with you Arc.

Yes. They bet in their teammates.

* * *

 **Cooking with Ryan**

Ryan gets a pan, a bread and butter. He uses his own electricity to turn on the cooker and give a huge jump back when the fire come. He raises his head and fixes the soldier helmet that he is using and start with the toast. He some butter in the bread and use a long pole to put the bread on the pan. After a couple of seconds, the toast was done. Now one more toast. Again, he uses the pole to get the toast to not come close to the fire.

The toast was done, always was like that when he is making breakfast.

-Hey Ryan. -Sally come. -Hmmm. Smells good. Can you make one to me too?

He would refuse, but he couldn't turn out a friend, especially if it's a girl. He put the helmet again, confusing Sally and walk back to the cooker.

* * *

 **Far West duel**

Ryan and Howard look each other in the eyes. Ready to draw the guns any time. They could pierce each other body only with their gaze. They wait for the clock on the tower mark midday. The clock-hand moved and they draw their guns. Unfortunately for Ryan, he felt something hit his forehead a second before he could pull the trigger.

He got off the suction dart from his face and Howard walks to him, spinning his gun and a cocky smirk on his face.

-Sorry, bro. But I still am the fastest gunslinger of Beacon. -Does he look at his brother. -Same time next week?

-Yes. -They both turn the backs and walk away, but a second later, Howard shot another dart on Ryan's back. -Ahh! Dirt move bro!

* * *

 **Chapter focused on Ryan. I think he is my favorite OC. Editing some chapters on STRK fanfiction, then will be Sons of Darkness. I need to change somethings,, but will not take too long. Until next time.**


	11. William tell apple shot

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **William tell apple shot**

With eye bands, the members of STRK minus Unícorn make a bet on who will be the first to hit an apple on the wall. All got ready, Sally and Ryan with their revolvers and Koro with some shurikens. Unícorn put an apple in the middle of a table and the rest of the team open fire. After some shots and shurikens thrown, they got the bands off from their eyes and saw that Unícorn didn't move away from the table. She was trembling and with her shield in hands, but seemed that she dodge some shots too.

-You guys know what wait for a sign means?!

* * *

 **Bullseye**

After a good talk with Blake, Sun was feeling great, but what make the day better? A banana, of course. He peeled the fruit and was about to eat, but an arrow coming in high speed just got the fruit off from his hand. He looks to where the arrow come but found nobody. He tried to eat another banana but happened again. He draws his last banana and covered with his hands like was protecting a baby and run away.

On the woods, he was sure that nothing could happen with his precious fruit, but when he was about to eat, an arrow comes again.

-Oh come on! Who is doing that?!

Sun shout. On the highest tower of Beacon, Arno was playing with his bow/sword and Kiron looking at Sun with binoculars.

-You did that just because was jealous, isn't it?

-A canine as myself has to protect his territory.

-What now? Are you gonna pee on Belladonna?

-Oh, ha ha!

* * *

 **Cooking with Ryan 2**

Is not every day that Ryan walk closer to the cooker, but Sally liked so much of the buttered toast that he made it that she couldn't help but ask to him do it one more time for her. To complete this, Koro and Uní asked to him too. He put the soldier helmet and cooking gloves and walk to the kitchen. Once done with the toast, was time to put out the fire. He got a fire extinguisher and shot against the fire of the cooker. His friends also in the kitchen, looking at him with curious eyes.

-Let's leave him alone. -Spoke Koro. -A phobia is not a reason for bothering him with his strange acts.

-We should get a toaster. -Said Sally.

Uní nodded while biting her toast, her face showing delight after the first bite.

-Oh this is good.

She says and bites again.

* * *

 **It seems that i'm going out of ideas. But is not easy make a story, right? Thanks for read and see you next time.**


	12. Fire power

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Sally make Pancakes - Fanon version**

Sally wanted to thank Ryan for the all the buttered toast he makes for her, especially with him being afraid of fire. So she decides to make to him pancakes using the old recipe of her grandmother. After making the last one, she threw on the plate. She looks on the pile with a smile with the frying pan still in her hand. She turns around to grab the syrup...

*THUMP!*

-Ouch!

... and hit Nora's head with the frying pan when she tried to steal the pancakes. Sally turn around and look at her.

-This is not for you.

Was all she said to Nora before leaving her on the floor.

Ah~. The advantages to predict the future.

* * *

 **Gladiators**

Ruby in her car with her dog Zwei and Sally in her rig with her pig Bread. Both girls look to each other with determination. Nora was in the window above, she was wearing a crown, she raises her hands.

-The queen of the castle order to that fight... BEGIN!

-Go Zwei! -Shout Ruby and her dog start to run.

-Go Bread! -Shout Sally and her pig start to run.

Both animals run as fast they could, showing no signs that would stop. Ruby pointed Crescent Rose and Sally one of Barrel Wings. Both animals start to run faster, but both ended hitting each other and getting unconscious. Ruby and Sally look to their pet animals, then to each other. Sally dodge a shot from Crescent Rose and shot back to Ruby, sending her to out of the screen.

-The winner is Sally from the STRK Realm!

Shout Nora and cheers start to come from nowhere. Sally leave her rig and start to bow to the audience. She grabs her pig and he also bowed to the audience.

* * *

 **Fire power**

Sally was talking with Koro and Ryan in the kitchen, enjoying their breakfast.

-So, you not gonna use bazookas anymore? -Koro asked.

-It seems so.

Sally responded. Then come from the front door someone wearing a combat attire made with kitchen utensils. Appeared on the shoulder a minigun what start to open fire. The three teenagers ducked and threw the table to protect themselves. The shots were destroying all the kitchen until finally stopped. The three heads look from the table the figure removes the helmet and revealing Unícorn.

-Uní! What was that for?! -Asked Ryan.

-A test.

-A test for what? -Asked Sally.

-I will tell later.

Was all that Unícorn said before leave the kitchen destroyed to her teammates clean.

-I fell that will be not the last time we will see her with an armor. -Spoke Ryan.

* * *

 **I do what i can do.** **Those ideas just come when you least expect. I will try another fanon version on the next chapter. Also i will add the pig and the monkey from the chapter 5 on the OC fic soon. See you next time.**


	13. Bad cops - Fanon with Unícorn

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Too strong for my own good 2**

The floor on the dorm room was broken and Ryan grabs the tools to fix it. The put a table on the floor, positioned the nail and grab the hammer. A part of the ceiling from team JNPR collapsed. The team got scared with the loud noise. The debris stopped from falling and the team looks to the hole above. They saw Ryan with a position that showed that he hammered something. Yep. He opens a big hole in the floor/ceiling with the hammer.

-Sorry. My bad.

* * *

Ryan was in the courtyard reading a book about some of the greatest discovery of dust. Blake was on his side reading her own book. Ryan's attention was caught by a roach on the floor. He gives a piercing scream and smashed the roach with his leg, cracking the floor of the school. The crack goes far away due to the force of the stomp. Blake looks at Ryan with wide eyes.

-Sorry. My bad.

* * *

Ryan and Koro decide to try to play golf. They were in the courtyard where Koro positioned the ball to Ryan hit with the golf club. The hit the ball with force and the ball flew away. From away, both boys saw a Bullhead falling down and forced landing. A big hole on the side of the ship.

-Sorry! My b...

Koro covered Ryan's mouth with his scarf and make a motion to him walk slowly to nobody see them. Ryan followed his partner.

* * *

 **I burn**

Ryan was holding a tray of smash potato when by accident slipped on something on the floor, making the tray fall on the head of Yang Xiao Long. The blonde, not satisfied with what happened, exploded of anger, but the fire on her head was soon turned off by a fire extinguisher. Courtesy of Ryan. When he notice what he was done, he could see the red eyes of Yang through the dry powder.

-Uh ho...

Was all that Ryan spoke.

* * *

 **Junior Detectives: Bad cops - Fanon version with Uní**

Junior detectives!

-That's not fair! -Complained Neptune. -Last time, you said I could be bad cop!

-Look, you're just not a very good bad cop! Okay? -Said Sun. -I'm sorry.

-... really?

-See! That's not bad cop material!

-Well I'm sorry I have feelings!

-Bad cops don't have feelings!

-I'll show you!

When they started to struggle, the door opened and Unícorn was thrown in the room. Both detectives assumed positions to start with the interrogatory.

-Let's see here... Trojan... Unícorn, is it? -Started Sun. Unícorn just look at him with eyes half closed. -Alright Ms. Unícorn. Now, what would you say is your favorite breakfast food...

-WHERE WERE YOU ON MARCH FIRST? -Interrupted Neptune, pushing away Sun. -WHERE WERE YOU ON THE NIGHT OF THE PANCAKE INCIDENT?

-Yelling already?! That's way too soon! You call yourself bad cop?! -Before Neptune would answer, he look back to Unícorn who still was looking at them with the same eyes half closed. Sun decide to assume the situation. -We have a eye witness linking you to the scene of the crime! -Unícorn didn't spoke, she just keeps staring at them. She wasn't even blinking. -W-what do you have to say?

Her look was scaring both of them. She didn't move a muscle since was thrown in the room.

-D-Do you have n-n-nothing to say? -Asked Neptune. -J-just say something!

No reply come from the girl.

-We know that was YOU! -Sun shouted. -Just confess!

Sun jump on the table, his legs was trembling. Unícorn keep with the empty eyes like she was a zombie.

-Confess!

-Confess!

-CONFESS!

-CONFESS!

-CONFESS!

-CONFESS!

-ALRIGHT! -Shout Neptune. -It was me! Okay?! It was me! There, I said! Now, stop look at me with those DEAD EYES!

Neptune hit his face on the table and start to cry. Unícorn finally makes a move and get up from the chair.

-Case solved.

She said in low voice and leave the room. Sun look at his partner and shook his head in disappointment while his partner was still crying.

* * *

 **Was the best i could do with fanon. Is not easy try be funny, is a art. Jim Carrey can confirm that. Anyway, thinking in start a new fic. Maybe. I gonna do something with team HIRO on the next chapter. (I'm talking about my OCs, of course). See you next time.**


	14. High Wind

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Entertaining Ruby - Fanon version of "Weiss Studying"**

Ryan was about to make the biggest card castle ever made. Just one more floor then will be complete. But all his work was ruined by Ruby opening the door with force enough to make an air blow and demolishing the castle. Ryan was on the roof of the card castle, now was standing in midair. Ruby enter the room and shout.

-I'm Booooreeeed!

-AAAAHHH!

*THUMP*

The gravity work again, making Ryan fall on the floor. Ruby spoke again.

-Entertain me.

Ryan sighed.

-Fine.

* * *

Ryan was spinning plates on sticks. Every time a plate was about to fall, he starts to spin it again. Ruby was watching him with an expression clearly showing boredom.

* * *

Ryan next attempt was a magic trick. He gets a top hat almost big as him. He pushed back his sleeve and put the arm inside of the hat, from inside he took of a Beowulf. Ruby yawned to show how bored she was. Ryan notices that he was holding a Beowulf and squealed like a girl and put the Grimm back on the hat.

* * *

Ryan was balancing on the top of a ball while making Malabar ism and balancing a sword on the nose. Even like that Ruby was almost sleeping. Ryan stopped making the balls and the sword fall on the floor, his face with an annoyed expression.

* * *

Ruby was waiting for Ryan who left the room to get something. She was about to sleep when the door opened and come Ryan pushing a cannon. Without any effort of course. He shows to Ruby the cannon and she showed interest in what he was planning to do. Suddenly, Ryan grabbed Ruby and put her in the hole of the canon. He walks to the back of the cannon and shot Ruby out from the room.

-NOW THIS IS INTERistiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... -Ryan sighed in relief, now he could back to his own matters. Then Ruby came from the front door. -That was fun. Can I go again?

He forgot about her semblance. Oh joy.

* * *

 **High Wind**

Sally just have a crazy idea. She concentrated a lot of wind dust in just two bullets. She put the bullets on her revolvers and walk to the edge of the roof.

-Today is a big step for the mankind. Today, the first girl will actually fly over the sky. -She positioned herself to fly and pull the triggers of the revolvers. The result was two whirlwinds coming from her weapons and shooting her to the sky. She actually was flying. She makes some moves on the air and was laughing like never she did in her life. She makes some rolls on the sky, flew in a spiral, make the Moon Walker step on the clouds and squealed in joy. Until the dust on her revolvers was over and she starts to fall. -Mayday Mayday! -She screamed while falling. She ended falling on an amount of snow. She came from the hole she makes with the fall and looks to her teammate. -Right in the time Koro.

-Yeah, I know. I'm awesome.

* * *

 **Cutting Wood**

Calleb was a woodsman before coming to Beacon and try the path of huntsmen. And old habit dies hard. He walks to the forest with his ax to cut some trees. He found a big tree, grabbing his axe he starts to cut the wood. Finally, the tree start to fall and Calleb screamed:

-Timber!

The tree fell forward, then came back and fell on Calleb. He survived thanks to his semblance but now was stuck below the tree. Oni came to where he was.

-Y'know Rockbell, this joke is really old.

-The worst is that is not the first time this happen to me.

Oni just scratch her cheek.

* * *

 **The last one was with team HIRO. Was about the time to use them in this fic too. I will try use them more in future chapters. Until next time.**


	15. Save Nora - Fanon with Arno

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Ryan's revolver**

Ruby was wondering how Ryan make his pistols with such great fire power and she decides to check by herself. She was hiding behind a locker waiting for Ryan guard his guns, so she could give a look. He came, open his locker and guarded his pistols. When he's gone, Ruby walk to the locker and start to think what is the combination. She knocked the locker and the door slowly opened.

-Haa. That's was easy.

She grabs one of the pistols and gives a look. Out of the long barrel and the blade on the hilt, there's nothing different. She pointed t nowhere, the pistol is heavy, then she pulls the trigger, the shot sends her flying into the wall. Her eyes were spinning and she was seeing little Beowulfes.

 **A.N: Just remember that play with guns is not safe and very dangerous. So don't do it in your home.**

* * *

 **Problems with insects 2**

Ryan shot and shot, such as Sally. All to hit a single fly. The insect flew around the room and them both just couldn't get him.

-I don't understand! -Shout Sally. -I can hit even a trained huntsmen! How come I can't hit a single fly?!

-Maybe is a grimm insect?

After Ryan said the word "grimm", his eyes widened and he stops shooting to hide under his bed.

-Really Ryan? -Sally asked. Then Koro enters the room and grabs the fly with his hand. He was about to ask what was going on, but a rocket hit him in the forehead, sending him to out of the room. -Oh! Sorry Koro!

* * *

 **Save Nora - Fanon version with Arno**

-Ren! Help! -Nora cried calling for her friend, a Beowulf in front of her. -I'm being attacked by a vicious monster! -Before the Grimm could do anything, an arrow with a boxing glove hit the monster in the head, knocking him out. -Ren? It was you? -She asked looking around but found nobody. -Whoever saved me, it wasn't Ren.

* * *

-Oh, would some brave hero, please save me from this deadly grimm! -Nora tried to act like she was in danger, but again an arrow with a boxing glove hit the grimm on the head, this time sending him away from the scream. -No, no, NO! Again?! Whoever is doing this, stop! -She shouted to the air, hoping to who shot the arrow listen to her. -Do someone know how hard it was to find a Beowulf around here?

* * *

This time, the Beowulf was trying to run away from Nora, who was holding him by the tail, insisting to him attack her.

-Oh no, ugh. I'm hopeless. And in danger! I'm not done with you yet! Bad grimm, bad grimm!

One more arrow was shot, but this time hit Nora on the face, knocking her out. The Beowulf practically jumped for joy and run away from the crazy girl. From the top of the tower, Arno was looking at the scene and wondering.

-Huntsmen in training saving a grimm from a human? What the hell happened to that school?


	16. Ninja smoke

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Dog's day**

The day is beautiful today. The sun shining in the sky with no clouds. A perfect time for play with a pet animal. Neo walks to the middle of the grass in the park pushing Fido by a dog leash. She gives one more push and Fido fall face first on the grass. He got up, removed the dirty from his White Fang uniform.

-Alright. Why am I here again? I only appear in Sons of Darkness, so I don't see any reason to be in this fic. -Neo ignored his complain and grab from her back a ball. -Oh! How mature. Do you really think that I just going to act like a pet dog when you- *Neo throws the ball* -BALL! BALL! BALL! -Fido run after the ball making Neo giggle. He came back walking with a frown on his face and the ball on his hand. -This doesn't decrease the meaning of my words, your little ice cream demon. -Neo shakes the hand with the ball, getting ready to throw again. -Oh no. Don't think that I going to fall in that trick aga- *Neo throws the ball* -MY! MY! MY! MY! MY! MY! MY! -Again she giggles when Fido came back with the ball this time on his mouth, he spits the ball and talks. -Alright. You have your cruel fun. But now you will see that I not a slave from my animal instincts. -Neo rolled her eyes and start to scratch Fido's chin. -I am a proud member of the White Fang and... and... I... I not gonna submit... to those humiliating costumes... so... so... you can... scratch a little to the left, please. -He can't stand in two feets and fall on his knees. -Yes. Like that. That's the right place. -He falls with the head on Neo's lap and starts to move his leg. -Ohh yeah. This is good. -He close his eyes and Neo starts to pat his head. He half opens his eyes when notice his position. -Your little brown and pink demon.

Neo grabs from her pocket a dog treat. Fido, without get up, grab the treat and eat. Neo just keeps patting his head.

* * *

 **Ninja smoke**

Koro walks back to his dorm room and meets the angry eyes of his leader.

-Koro, how many times I've asked to you not leave the toilet seat up?

Koro blinked sometimes, then grab a ball from his back.

-Ninja smoke!

He throws the ball on the floor what explode in a smokescreen. Sally look around but he's gone.

* * *

Ruby walk to the kitchen with a smile on her face. Her cookies must be ready. But when she enter in the kitchen, found the tray empty.

-What? What happen to my cookies? -She desperately looks around the table and found Koro sitting on the floor, chewing something. -Did you eat my cookies?

Koro blinked sometimes and then:

-Ninja smoke!

A smoke screen comes when Koro throw another ball on the floor. Ruby coughed, then notice that Koro was gone. She frowned and run after him.

* * *

Koro was sitting on a bench playing a portable videogame that he found, using his hand and scarf to play it. He keeps playing until Jaune appeared looking around for something. He notices the videogame on Koro's hand and scarf.

-Hey, that's my videogame. I'm looking everywhere for it.

Koro looks at him, then to the game on his hands.

-Ninja smoke!

Jaune coughs by the sudden appearance of the smoke screen. When the smoke disappeared, Koro was gone.

-Oh c'mon! It is mine! Just give back!

Jaune runs after anywhere after Koro.

* * *

 **Fido is, like he said, a OC from my fic Sons of Darkness. It just i couldn't resist use him after i thought of this idea. Only this for now. See you next time.**

 **Edition:**

 **Koro still have one arm, but can manipulate his scarf a he want to.**


	17. Upgrade Time - Fanon with Koro

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Upgrade Time - Fanon version with Koro**

Junior Detective!

Sun and Neptune were having problems with arrest some criminal. They needed to think a little.

-We've never caught any perps in a while! -Spoke Sun.

-Maybe we just lost our edge. -Said Neptune.

Suddenly, a idea come in both minds of the detectives.

-You thinkin' what i'm thinking? -Asked Sun.

-On the count of three.

Said Nepune and both boys start to count.

-One.. two... three! Musical!/Upgrade Time! -Neptune have to correct what he said. -Yeah. Upgrades. Those sounds good.

* * *

The music starts to play in the background and the detectives start to find some upgrades on Vale. First, they went to Police Surplus shop to some equipment, when they left, the owner of the shop wave to them. Next stop was on Army Surplus, where they get some military helmets, shields and a security cap. All very expensive. The owner again waves to them with both hands full of liens. The last stop was in the Easy Riders, where they bought two very, very expensive police bikers. They spent so much lien that the owner could swim in their money.

* * *

Now, fully equipped, they were ready for the action.

-All right, you ready? -Sun asked to his partner.

-Let's kick some butt! -They start to move with huge difficult. Koro, wearing a hood, landed in front of the detectives who recognize him as... -The food thief!

-Stop! -Sun shout. -You are under arrest! -Koro ignored them and start to walk away. -Junior detectives! Grr. Roll out!

They start to move in the direction where Koro walks, but all the equipment left them slow like turtles. Neptune ended falling on the floor. Koro walked back and pushed Sun to the floor. He starts to check his pockets and get one of his helmets, he did the same thing with Neptune. Then he gets the handcuffs and stuck them with each other. Finally, he got one of the bikes and left the scene, but ended crashing into a wall. He walks back again to the detectives and stole the other bike, leaving the detectives trapped with each other on the floor.

* * *

 **Store owner**

Ryan thanked the owner of the store and left the place. Checking the shopping list that Sally give to him, he knew that the next item was right in the store on the left. He enters in the store and found the same man who owns the store on the right. He bought what he wanted and leave the store, but wonder if the owner of that store was the twin of the other. In another store on the right, he enters and found again the same owner. This time, after buying what he wanted, he assumed a runner stance and left the store at high speed.

On the street, Ruby was walking happily when the wind sends her flying back.

Sun and Neptune were trying to arrest Jaune for something they did, only to be sent flying again by a strong wind. Jaune shrugged and leave.

The team DARK was just sitting on a bench when the strong wind come. Arno, Rarus and Kiron didn't fly away because their leader didn't move a millimeter from his spot. His team falls on the floor and Darkus make a V with his fingers.

Ryan kicked the door of the store. He didn't believe in his eyes. The same owner of the other stores was right behind the desk, with a cocky smile on his face. He chuckled and Ryan just could wonder how he does that.

* * *

 **Evil Plans - Fanon version with Ryan and Koro**

Cinder laughed evilly on her dorm room and Emerald seemde bored.

-My evil plans are all coming together. -Cinder spoke. -Now we just have to make sure no one discover who we really are.

-Then, maybe we shouldn't have the evil plans out in the open? -Asked Emerald. -Like that?

She gestured to the to Cinder's evil plans.

-It's fine.

Cinder said. Then Ruby and Nora explode their dorm. The girls were armed with their weapons and were frowning.

-We found you two! -Ruby shout.

-Don't know what are you talking about! -Cinder screamed. -NO ONE HERE IS EVIL!

-Yes. It is! -Nora shouted. -Where are the aboriginal descent and the ninja boy?!

-Who? -Emerald asked.

-Don't try lie! Zwei is very good in tracking smells. -Come from behind of Ruby her little dog. Zwei starts to sniff the room. -Where you two are hiding them?

-We aren't hiding no one! -Emerald defended.

Nora and Ruby's frown become sweet smiles.

-Oh, so why did you say that before?

Nora asked, making Cinder and Emerald frown.

-Geez, yeah. Why didn't I that before? -Emerald sarcastically asked.

-Hey, what's this?

Nora pointed to the plans what worried Cinder.

-Get away from there! -She spoke while turning around the board. -It's nothing.

Both Ruby and Nora got shocked for a moment before Ruby pointed her finger to Cinder.

-You liar.

-No! I'm not!

-So tell me who they are?

Ruby pointed and Cinder and Emerald saw Ryan and Koro holding themselves upside down on the what was behind the board, Zwei holding Ryan's leg with his teeth. Cinder have just one question to make.

-How long you two have been listening?

-You have been laughing at least ten minutes before say something about debil plans. -Said Ryan.

-Enough. -Shout Ruby. -You two gonna pay for all the pancakes and cookies that you two ate!

-But was only Koro! -Ryan shouts while running out of the screen.

-Hey, you ate some too.

Kakaroto shouts running after his partner. Nora and Ruby run after them and start a little mess on Cinder's room. After some crashes and a bed broken, Mercury entered the room.

-What's up to evil dudes? Got the Kitten Killer 9000 up ready to... uh, what's going on?

-Well... -Emerald began.

-That's was my bed? -Asked Mercury.

-Yes. -Cinder answered.

Mercury pointed the Killer Kitten in the direction of the intruders and shot, leaving Cinder and Emerald with eyes wide open. Then come the explosion and the screams of the intruders.

-Ouch. My head. -Spoke Ryan.

-Where I am?/ Who am I?/ Why this girl is trying to break my legs.

They all were speaking at the same time. It seems that somehow the bazooka makes them lost some of their memory. Again, Cinder has just one thing to say.

-Good job Mercury. Now, get them out of here.

Mercury raised an eyebrow, confused, then look to Emerald.

-I explain later.

* * *

 **This is all for now. How come none of the character notice that the owner of the From Dust Till Dawn are the same person who owns other stores? Then i have that idea with Ryan and come this chapter. Until next time.**


	18. Eletric touch

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Patience is a virtue**

-For once I wish you two not destroy the room with your fights! -The leader of the team DARK was scolding his teammates who crashed all the room with their fight and Rarus was sitting and watching while eating popcorn. -What do you two have to say in your defense?!

-Was the mutt/hedgehog who started.

They spoke at the same time. Arno and Kiron were all with bruises and cuts on their bodies. Darkus hate to deal with partners who hate each other. What more can go wrong?

-Helloooo new friends!

Ruby spoke while she and Nora invad-cough-entered in the dorm room. Darkus grab both girls by their throats and walk to the window.

-And good bye NO-FRIENDS!

He shouts while throwing both girls on the window. His teammates looking at him with eyes wide open.

* * *

-I don't care who started! It is not excuse to use all our furniture as weapons against each other!

Darkus was again scolding Arno and Kiron for fight in their dorm room. The door blew open and an angry Yang enters the room.

-Was you who threw my baby sister from the widow?!

She asked angrily. Darkus just use his telekineses to throw her on the window.

-I don't have nerves to deal with this.

* * *

 **Pinata 2**

With the window closed, this time the team STR_ could enjoy playing with a pinata. Unícorn was with her eyes covered and following the tips of her partner to hit the pinata.

-A little more to the right, Uní. -Uní did and was able to land a hit on the pinata, cracking a little. -You did it! -The team waits for the candies come, instead of that, come to Koro... from the inside of the pinata, his belly round like a ball. His teammates with eyes wide open. -Koro, did you eat all the candies? -His burp was the answer she needed. -How come did you go to the inside of the pinata?

-Ancient ninja secret technique. -He licked his mouth, savoring the sugar on his face. -Delicious.

His teammates sighed.

* * *

 **Eletric touch**

Something that Nora does not have self-control is play around with her semblance. Once charged, she keeps touching anyone on her sight.

She sees Ruby, she touches her.

-AHH!

* * *

She sees Pyrrha, she touches her.

-AHH!

* * *

She sees Ren, she touches him.

-Ahh!

* * *

She sees Unícorn, she touches her.

-Oww!

* * *

She sees Emerald with Mercury, she touches Emerald.

-Ouch!

Emerald hold her butt and glare at Mercury.

-What?

He asks and receives a slap on the face.

* * *

She sees Ryan, she touches him... but have no effect. Her eyes widened. She touches him again, but again no effect. She knows that she is full of electricity, but cannot understand why her semblance wasn't working on him. She didn't know about Ryan's semblance, of course. While Ryan was just standing, without notice the presence of Nora. She tried one more time and didn't work.

Confused, she tried to touch herself with a finger on her tongue. She opens her mouth, put the tongue out, her finger coming closer and when she touches her tongue, she is electrocuted. She cough smoke and fall on the floor. Ryan, still without notice the presence of Nora, took a deep breath and spoke.

-I felt really energized.

* * *

 **That's all folks. It seems that Rooster Teeth took a idea from deviantart comic of RWBY and used in one of their videos. Who know, maybe they give a look on this site and use one of my ideas. Nothing wrong in dream. See you next time.**


	19. Bike trip

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Bike trip**

Ryan and Koro were riding bikes in the middle of Vale Square.

First, they were riding normally. Then they start to circling backward. Then they were standing in one foot on the seat in a ballet pose. Then they were upside down standing in one hand on the seat. Then they were sitting like buddhas on the bikes. Then Koro was playing that was flying while Ryan was playing that he was swimming. Then they were on the same bike in poses of navigators, Ryan was with one hand on the forehead observing and Koro was pointing to ahead.

*CRASH*

Then they crashed into something and the bike rolls some millimeters until fall on the floor.

-Koro. I was playing the navigator.

-Sorry, my bad.

* * *

 **Butler of Cakes - Fanon version with Unícorn**

Ruby just have put something in the oven, she didn't have notice Unícorn behind her.

-Making a cake? -Unícorn asked.

-Yes. Y'know how to make a cake?

-Yes.

-Really? So could you watch my cake for a minute?

-Yeah, sure.

-Thanks. I'll be right back.

Ruby left the room, leaving Unícorn to watch the cake. She sighed and leaned on the oven.

* * *

Ruby came back and was surprised to see that the kitchen without a wall and the ceiling. Unícorn was with a fire extinguisher putting out the fire and her face covered in ashes.

-Unícorn! I was only gone for five minutes! What happened?!

-I don't know. I leaned on the oven, I feel something burn and everything happens so fast.

-How come you don't know or not see what happened?! -She shouted to Unícorn, then saw the state of her cake. She covered the ruined cake with a handkerchief. -Good bye, my delicious friend. You never had a chance.

She was surprised by Unícorn who used the fire extinguisher on her.

-Don't be so melodramatic.

-You said that knew how to make a cake!

-And I know. I just don't know how to use an oven.

-At least help me clean up this mess!

-Clean means let everything like before become dirty, right?

-... Yes.

-Okay.

* * *

 **Pillow Fight - Fanon version with Ryan**

Sun was hanging in a tree with his tail and Ryan was looking on his scroll in a bench. Then Neptune came running.

-Guys! I just overheard. The girls... are having... a pillow fight!

After the two last sentences were spoken, Sun dropped from the tree.

-What?! -He asked, Ryan decides to not pay attention. -Are girls having a pillow fight? -He asked holding Neptune's hands. -We have to go!

-I know!

They start to spin around still holding hands. Sun make a motion to Ryan come with them. Neptune notice that was still holding Sun's hands and let go while Sun frowned when saw that Ryan didn't want to go with them.

-Oh, I suppose you're too cool for hanging out with us, huh?

-But don't even know your names. -Sun and Neptune frowned and Ryan sighed. -Alright, I'm on.

* * *

The team RWBY dorm room has become a battlefield. Ruby and Weiss standing on the top of their fortresses.

-Weiss! -Ruby started. -Your chilly reign of terror has finally come to the end!

Weiss just laugh and spoke.

-Don't make me laugh! As I did just now.

Ruby loaded her pillow and charged. She sends Weiss to the other side of the room. Weiss summoned a glyph and Blake used it to get an impulse and hit Ruby, sending her to the wall. Yang left her spot and shoot against Blake, she dodges both shots, but the second one hit Weiss. Yang unleashed a barrage of pillows against her opponent, but was hard because of her semblance, she even gives a wink before disappear. Yang looks around for Blake and she reappears behind her. Yang then charges Zwei who barked before hitting Blake. Defeated, Zwei starts to lick her face.

* * *

In team DARK room, Arno make a strange expression.

-What's wrong? -Asked Darkus.

-I'm jealous. -Arno said.

* * *

Yang walks to her sister and sees that she not gonna make it.

-Nooo! -She cried. -She was so young...

-Yang... -Ruby called before start to cough. -Avenge... me.

Then after some noises, she finally "died". On the doors, the three boys watch the entire war. Sun spoke first.

-This isn't what I was expecting.

-Yeah. -Neptune agreed.

-This was more a pillow war in my opinion. -Ryan said.

-Well, there's only one thing left to do.

Sun and Neptune left. Ryan was still in the door.

-What?

* * *

Ruby was walking calmly on the corridor, so was get by surprise by something coming through the wall. She looks to what came flying and saw Sun unconscious on the wall. She looks on the hole and saw the room Ryan with a pillow on his hand and Neptune cowered in the corner and using a pillow as a shield.

-Ryan. -Ruby called. -What's happened?

-They said that would only stop hitting me if a hit them back. Then I hit Sun with a pillow and the rest you know.

Ruby walk to Sun and get his pillow, she looks at Ryan with a determined stare.

-You are a worth opponent.

She loaded the pillow and walk to the room for the pillow fight of her life.

* * *

 **That's all folks. I hope you enjoyed. See you next time.**


	20. Remains of a war

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Cutting wood 2**

Calleb spits in his hands and got his axe ready. He hit the tree two times and start to fall.

-Timber!

He screams while the tree is falling. The tree fell, but not was on the floor, oddly is that the tree was floating, more oddly is that the tree is moving, then he notices why. The tree was fallen on the head of his leader's young brother. Ryan stood in front of Calleb.

-Ouch. -Was all he spoke.

-Howard once told me that you were headstrong.

* * *

 **Dog vs Monkey 2**

Blake was sitting in the library reading a book, of course. Sun have a plan to impress the book lover, he walks in front of her with a large book on his hands. She looks to the picture of the author and frowned. Arno appeared from the Sun's displeasure, to get worst, he has a book on his hands. Blake looks to the picture of the author of Arno's book and seemed impressed. Sun look to the title of the book.

Little people, big souls.

Sun frowned.

* * *

Arno was walking when notice Sun with a smug smile on his face. Sun get from his back a piece of meat, making Arno's eyes sparkle. Sun throw the meat to the window and Arno jump after it but notice too late that he was on the second floor. He falls on the courtyard. Blake left the bathroom and Sun joined her in her walk. On the courtyard, an angry dog was growling.

* * *

Sun was upside down on a tree when notice that Blake was coming, he just didn't notice Arno sneaking early behind the tree. When he landed on the floor, a rope trapped him upside down on the tree, he was about to call Blake for help when an arrow with an apple stuck n his mouth. Blake practically was below him and he makes the possible to call her, but she didn't hear him. Arno walked to her side and joined her on her walk, offering to carry her books. She giggled to Sun's misfortune. Blake starts to walk again with Arno on her side. Sun thought that was going to stay trapped on the tree when an arrow cut the rope, making him fall on the floor. He groaned.

* * *

 **Remains of a war**

The place was all wrecked. A battle of terrifying proportions takes place at Beacon Academy. Almost all students were injured or unconscious. Ruby was holding the hand of her sister.

-It's okay, Yang. Everything will be okay.

Nora was hugging her childhood friend with teary eyes.

-Ren! Please! Don't leave me.

-No... ra. Can't... breath...

Pyrrha was lying on Jaune's lap with a happy smile on her face.

-Are you sure that you are okay, Pyrrha? You seem very happy, even in that condition.

-I'm fine Jaune, very fine.

-So I can leave you to see...

-N-No, wait. I mean... still hurt a little.

-Okay. Keep lying until you feel good enough to move.

She smiled.

Darkus watched all the scene with an eye twitching. He turns around to look at his partner who was sitting on a bench and finishing a bag of popcorn. On his side, Kiron was having his wounds treated by Sally, who have a huge smile on her face, while Arno was being cared by Blake. Sun was watching from afar and frowning.

-Let me get straight on this. -Darkus began to talk. -Arno and Kiron have a spar. -Rarus nodded. -A friendly spar. -Rarus nodded again. -And ended with the school like that? -Nodded again. -What exactly you was doing while they were sparring?

-Watching everything while eating some popcorn.

Darkus eye was twitching again, then he grabs his scroll and presses the middle button. His locker came from the sky and the door opened revealing his claymore, he used his semblance to push his sword to him.

-Now WE are going to spar, Rarus!

-Uh-oh.

Rarus start to run away from his leader and Darkus go after him, swing his claymore and cutting in half anything on his path.

-Impressive how much damage you two can make with a serious spar.

-Are you deaf or something? -Kiron asked. -It was a friendly spar.

-A friendly?! -Blake shout.

On the background, Rarus was still running away from his leader who would not stop the chase so soon. He cut the three where Sun was hanging and the faunus fell on the grass.

* * *

 **This is all. Volume 4 of RWBY began, but to be honest, i didn't like too much of the animation, but is just my opinion. I will end this fic with 25 chapters, one more than the original. But is nothing special. See you next chapter.**


	21. Weapon malfunction

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Security Woes - Fanon version with team STRK**

The team STRK was inside of the airport, ready to take a trip to anywhere. They just need to pass through the metal detector. Ryan passed. Koro passed. Unícorn passed. But Sally not. The shopkeeper pass the metal detector around Sally's body and start to bip when he checked her back. The shopkeeper held a tray to Sally put in any metal she have.

She grab from her back a pair of tonfas, a metal baton, a helmet from the halo series, a metal ring, a notebook, a dagger, a action figure of Agent Carolina, a shield, a little armor, a metal glove...

Her team follow with the head the objects that Sally get from her vest. Uní move her head closer to Koro and speak.

-I was expecting this from you.

Koro nodded while Sally keep getting stuffs from her vest.

* * *

 **Mail**

The shopkeeper, using a mailman hat, was sneaking around Beacon while carrying a bag full of letters. Once he gets it in the front of the school, the doors opened. He went in panic and start to run away while Arno comes from the school and start to chase him on the courtyard.

-Mailman! Mailman! Mailman! Mailman!

Arno keeps screaming while chasing the Shopkeeper.

-Arno! Not again! -Darkus shouted before go after his teammate.

* * *

 **Weapon malfunction**

Ruby was ready to face Ryan in the arena. Ryan pulls out his tomahawks and Ruby pull out Crescent Rose, what fall apart at the moment what was raised.

-What?! -Ruby asked shocked. -How did this happen?

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Yang was reading a magazine on her team dorm. Then she saw a roach running around the floor. Her eyes widened in panic. She screamed in panic and grab the nearest thing she could find, what was Crescent Rose, and start to try to smash the bug running around the room._

* * *

-This is not fair! -Ruby complained. -How am I going to fight without my weapon? -In the moment she asked, Ryan's pistol also fall apart. -Well, this makes things fairer. How does this happen?

Ryan starts to think.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Ryan was cleaning his pistols when he notices a mouse on the floor. After five seconds looking to the rodent, he screamed in panic and start to hit him with the pistols, causing some earthquakes._

* * *

-You don't want to know. -Was all Ryan said.

* * *

 **I know that I wasn't uploading this fic for a while, but I got what I call a Mental Block and I couldn't think on a chapter for this fic. I think that over now and I will try upload more sooner.**

 **Bye Bye for now.**


	22. Love Rivals

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Blackout**

The entire school was in darkness because of a blackout. All except for one room. Weiss walk to the team STRK dorm room and knock the door. The one who opens the door was Unícorn.

-What do you want? -She asked.

-I want to know how your room still have electricity if the entire school is without energy.

Unícorn pointed to her room and Weiss saw Ryan sitting on his bed and his body glowing. Some wire tied on his arms. One wire has plugged a dryer that Sally was using to dry her hair. The other was connected to a lamp that Koro was using to read and finally, the last wire was being used by Unícorn to her play her guitar.

-Personal battery.

Ryan waved to Weiss.

* * *

 **Koro the super ninja 5**

Blake was sitting on a couch reading another book when Koro sneaks on the room to jumpscare her. He jumps to behind the couch and was about to scream in her ear when she disappeared.

-What the? -Koro asked.

-Nice try but no.

Blake said behind Koro, who blew up in a smoke screen surprising Blake.

-I'm just getting starting.

Koro appeared behind her and was surprised that the form in front of him was just a cardboard figure.

-Guess what? Me too.

Blake said and her eyes widened when the form of Koro become just a curtain.

-Is that all you got?

Koro asked and Blake removed her head revealing Zwei. He barked and Blake appears behind Koro.

-You need to try harder.

She spoke and Koro blew up like a balloon. They keep like that all day.

* * *

 **Love Rivals**

Sally and Laura were staring at each other in the middle of the courtyard. Bread was flying like was made of paper and make a funny noise everytime he touch the floor.

The girls walk to the front of each other, not breaking eye contact for a second. Then both girls pull back their arms and start a clapping game. After some seconds clapping, Sally slapped Laura's face. Sally make a V with her hands and Laura frowned.

* * *

In a Japanese restaurant, the girls were eating ramen like their lives depended on that. Unfortunately for Sally, she couldn't eat anymore and Laura finished her bow with a smirk on her face. Laura makes a V with a hand and Sally frowned.

* * *

This time the girls decide to play a game of cards. The game is Gin Rummy. Both girls look to the cards on their hands and looking into each other eyes. They were in silence until Laura spoke putting three cards on the table.

-Gin!

-Knocking! -Sally shout while punching Laura using a boxing glove.

-That's not how to play this game! -Laura shouts on the floor.

-Oh right! What head of mine. -Sally said with a smirk.

* * *

 **That's all folks. I hope all of you like it.**


	23. Good doctor

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Picnic**

Sally thought that would be a good idea make a picnic with her team on the forest, but they all were with their weapons in case of any grimm appear. Sally was eating a cake, Unícorn was eating an apple, Ryan a turkey sandwich and Koro was drinking a carrot juice. They were enjoying the calmness when an Ursa appeared with a roar. The team got ready to fight. The Ursa however, grab their picnic basket and run away.

-Hey! -Sally shout. -Get back here!

She shouts while start to chase the grimm followed by Unícorn and Kakaroto. Ryan stays behind while thinking.

-That Ursa must be smarter than a normal grimm. -He whispered.

-Ryan! -Kakaroto called. -What are you waiting for? He has the turkey sandwiches!

-Not the turkey sandwiches! -Ryan shouts while joining his friends on the chase.

* * *

 **Good doctor**

Jaune was sitting in a bed on the infirmary waiting for Dr. Yukino appear. The woman with lion ears enters in the room looking on the board.

-So Jaune, how are you feeling?

-I'm good.

-So why are you here?

Jaune didn't know what to say after that.

* * *

Yukino just stared at the form of Yang trapped on the ice. She took a piece of paper and wrote "Keep your mouth closed" and put the paper on the ice and pushed her out of the room.

Yukino sighed.

* * *

-So Koro, how exactly this happened to you?

Dr. Yukino asked pointing to all the bruises on his body.

-You know when some comic book heroes float with their capes. -Yukino nodded. -This not happens in real life. -Yukino makes a blank expression for some seconds then transcribed a medical prescription to Koro. The ninja read the paper then look confused to the doctor. -Keep going to the school?

-You really need that.

* * *

-... so Ren said that I should come here to see you. -Yukino nodded to Nora. -Even when I said "I'm fine, seriously guys. Don't worry about me." they insisted to me come here. -Yukino keeps nodding. -I mean, of course, it is dangerous, but Ruby and Weiss ride a Nevermore and I wanted to do that too. -Yukino nodded again and this time she got up and walk away from Nora. -And I know that didn't work and I ended falling on the floor full of sharp rocks and my aura didn't protect me completely, but this is not a reason to not try again! Am I right? -Yukino comes back nodding and handed to Nora a cup of coffee. -Ohh! Coffee! Thank you! -Nora drinks all the cup in one second and continued to talk. -Anyway, I...

She didn't get the chance to continue when suddenly fall to sleep on the bed. Yukino looks to the cup.

-I know that was enough to knock out an elephant, but if she didn't shut the mouth, I would end throwing her through the window.

* * *

 **I think is enough for today. See you next time.**


	24. Blind is not useless

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Pinata 3**

The team STRK was again plain the game of Pinata. This time was Unícorn the one using the eye band and Koro was holding the pinata.

-Alright, Unícorn. -Sally spoke. -Just like I told you.

Unícorn nodded and raised the wood stick, but instead to hit the pinata, she hit Koro.

-Ouch! You miss. -She hit him again. -Ouch! I said that you miss! -And again! -Ouch! Are you listening to me?! -It seems that Unícorn wasn't listening because she keeps hitting him over and over and over and over and over and over and over until Koro was all black and blue o the floor. He raised his head to talk to Sally. -This was because I eat all the candies last time, isn't it?

Sally just smiled while Unícorn hit him one last time, then she hit the pinata making all the candies fall on Koro. The rest of the team start to eat while Koro was unconscious on the floor.

* * *

 **Blind is not useless**

Fernando was walking in the courtyard with his head lowered and hit the cane on the floor like any blind man would do. Suddenly he raised his head. He makes two side steps to the left and waits.

-... aaaaaAAAAHHH! -Ryan screamed and would have hit the floor if Fernando didn't have grabbed him by the shirt one second before he crashes. But Ryan keeps screaming. -AAAHH!

-Mr. Forest.

-AAAHH!

-Mr. Forest.

-AAAaaahhh. Yes?

-How the hell did you fall from the sky?

* * *

Fernando was sitting on a bench on Vale Square when notice someone running after another person. He put his cane in the path of Sun who falls on the floor. The shopkeeper comes and starts to hit the faunus head with a stick. He nodded to Fernando who nodded back and leaves with a bunch of bananas. Sun got up and give to Fernando a betrayed look.

-I thought that you were cool.

-Not, you don't. -Fernando answered.

* * *

Sitting and enjoying the peace, Nora thought that would be the perfect opportunity to jump scare her blind professor by blowing up a bag filled with her. She got ready to blow up the back and was her the one jump scare by Fernando when he got from nothing a sirene.

-AAAAAHHHH! -She screamed and fall on the floor. -How?

Fernando moved his head to Nora's direction.

-Nice try but no. -He said making her groan. -Also, I will wait for you on the detention tomorrow for that prank.

Nora groaned loudly.

* * *

 **Bad Luck**

Sally and her team enter the kitchen for the breakfast when the leader notices something on the window.

-A crow. -She said.

-Some places say that they attract bad luck. -Unícorn said.

-Do you really believe on that? -Koro asked walking to the refrigerator.

When he opened it, fall on him a pile of ice. Ryan put some bread on the toaster and the machine blew up on his face, making him inspire smoke. Unícorn sit on the table and a Baseball ball broke the window and landed on the table right on her plate of eggs, spreading her breakfast on her face. Sally was surprised with the events that happened to her teammates.

Different from her teammates, she got out frying pan from the oven before the fire would suddenly grow and put fire on her toast. She walks to the table but stopped before the lamp would fall on her head. She looks to the chair and sits on another one, Koro sits on the chair that Sally looks and broke it on the moment he sits. She was about to take a bite of her toast but first, got out the plate before the table falls apart.

She took a bite of her toast and saw the crow on the window flying away.

-Is that was a smirk? -She wonders.

She could swear that that bird smelled like alcohol.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the last of the season. I will do a chapter a little more bigger like the original show, but will not be live. I already have something planed. See you next time.**


	25. Prank War(Season 1 Finale)

**Sorry for my bad English. There is, the final chapter of that season of STRK Chibi. I hope that all of you like it.**

* * *

 **Prank War**

Koro enters his dorm room and saw only one his partner around. Ryan was sleeping on his bed and seemed that wouldn't wake up sooner. Koro look at him for some second and from nothing grabbed a feather and a whipped cream can. He put some cream on Ryan's hand and start to scratch his good check. He reacts instantly and slaps his own head, spreading the cream on his face. He looks to his hand, then to Koro, then to Koro's hand what still was holding the feather, then back to Koro. He frowned.

-Is not my fault that you was wide open.

-I was sleeping.

-Again, not my fault.

Koro just walks away from his partner.

* * *

Koro was trying to read a book when he felt a pressure in his pants. He leaves his bed and walk to the bathroom, but stopped in front of the door. He kicked the door making a bucket fall on the floor and spread whatever was inside on the floor.

-Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. Do you really think that can catch a super ninja with such simple prank? -Koro asked with a cocky smile on the face and walk to the bathroom, but he couldn't -What the? -He tried to move his feets, but they were stuck on the floor. He smelled the air and notice. -Transparent glue? -Koro knew that wouldn't go anywhere if not make effort, so he starts to struggle to leave the floor. Then he notices something. -Jokes on you! Now, how you gonna enter on the bathroom?

The answer comes with Ryan breaking the wall and making another opening for the bathroom. He walks to the toilet with a journal on his armpit. Koro watch with eyes wide open his partner sits on the toilet ready to poop. Ryan spoke while reading the journal.

-This is gonna stink.

-Oh god no!

* * *

The combat class ended and Ryan was going to put his guns in his locker. When he opened his locker, come a Beowulf head that jump scares him.

-AAAAAHHHH! -He screamed and jumped to the roof, trembling. He looks to the Grimm's head and notices that weren't moving. -What?

He landed on the floor and look to the Beowulf, then give a shot on him. The head explodes and comes nothing. Koro left Ryan's locker smiling.

-Never lose your shot, Ryan.

Koro said leaving the locker room, making Ryan frown.

* * *

-Ryan may look like a gentle and funny guy, but deep inside, he is a sneaky snake. -Koro said talking to himself while walking to the cafeteria. -All this time playing the dumb guy surely paid off. -He walks through teams RWBY and JNPR who were covered by a pile of pancakes and Nora on the top with eyes sparkling. -But now that I know his true nature, I will not let my guard down anywhere. -He grabbed a tray to get some food. -He must be hiding right now, planning his next move against me. -He grabs almost all the food from the cafeteria and sits down on a table. -Just ready to...

His monolog was interrupted by a pie from the pile of food going directly to his face. His eyes opened through the cream and look to Ryan leaving the pile with a smile on the face.

-I would recommend a pudding but seems that you go face first on the pies.

Ryan leaves him alone to everyone to laugh at him, making him frown behind the cream.

* * *

Sally needed to work on her hand-to-hand combat skills. She stood in the front of a punching bag and assume a fighting instance and put a headphone. For some reason, Koro insisted to her use while practicing. She didn't mind at all. She turns on the music and starts to throw punches and kicks on the punching bag. After a minute practicing, Unícorn appeared and stopped her training. She removed the headphone to talk with her partner.

-Something is wrong Uní? -Her answer comes with her opening the punching bag and Ryan coming from inside. -Oh my god Ryan! -Sally shout in surprise. -I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I was with headphones and-wait, how did you get inside of the punching bag?

-I don't know. I woke up there.

Ryan said down on the floor, Koro enter the room with a smug smile on his face.

-Been practicing Ryan?

Ryan frowned.

* * *

Unícorn was walking around the courtyard with headphones covering her ears and the music on the maximum volume. But her walk was interrupted when she saw Koro tied between two trees and upsidedown.

-Don't say a word. -Koro began. -Just go get a scissor.

* * *

Sally and Unícorn were walking with destination to the cafeteria, but Sally was with a worried expression.

-Is something wrong? -Asked Unícorn.

-Is that prank war of Ryan and Koro. -She said. -I'm worried that one time they go too far.

-Is Ryan and Koro we are talking about. How far can they go?

Unícorn's answer comes with the door of the cafeteria exploding. Sally and Unícorn look to the cafeteria and saw their teammates in a food fight.

-Goodwitch will not like this. -Sally said.

-No, but we will. -Unícorn said sitting behind a table.

Sally look at her, then shrugged and joined her.

On the middle of the cafeteria, Ryan runs around dodging the bananas that Koro was throwing like throw knifes. Ryan jumps to a table and put it in front of him to protect himself, then he throws a watermelon on Koro who jumps to the side but the force was enough to create a shockwave. Koro rolls on the floor and throws a pizza on his partner direction. Ryan uses a food tray to block the flying pizza and kicked a turkey. Koro hid behind the table and decide to use a flying artillery. Ryan has to cover himself from a rain of french fries.

Watching everything was Sally drinking an orange juicy while Unícorn was eating a popcorn. On their side was team DARK and team RWBY. Ruby look at the girls.

-We did better with JNPR.

Sally ignored and keep watching. Koro was using two sausages as nunchakus to block flying eggs. Ryan runs out of eggs and decides to throw some vegetables. Koro successfully blocked almost all vegetables, but his eyes become watery because of an onion that he blocked. Ryan took advantage of this and throw a pie, but Koro easily dodges thanks to his senses. He cleaned his eyes and grab the first thing he finds on the floor that was a can of soda and he keeps throwing. Ryan has to use his semblance to hold all the cans on midair.

-Hey! -Koro shout. -Electricity shouldn't have any effect on aluminum!

Ryan ignored and smashed a wind dust on his hand. He creates a tornado and sends on Koro's direction with all the food spinning around. Koro makes a motion with his hands and creates an ice barrier to protect himself. Koro decides that was time to end this, so he grabs a packet of snack and a can of a potent soda. Sally saw that and see in the future what was going to happen. She called Unícorn and make a motion to leave together. Unícorn nodded leaving the teams behind.

Koro opened the snack and put the soda inside and start to shake. Ryan saw Koro throw something on him and his eye widened in fear.

-Your idiot! -Ryan shout. -You kill us both!

* * *

Outside of the cafeteria, Jaune was walking and humming but was jump scared by an explosion coming from the cafeteria.

* * *

The cafeteria was destroyed. Koro appeared from a pile of vegetables and Ryan appeared falling from the roof. He cleaned his clothes and Koro walk to him. Both of them look around the mess that they caused. Sally and Unícorn enter back in the cafeteria and look to the side to see the teams DARK and RWBY all stuck on the wall. The team reunited on the middle of the place.

-What the mess. -Sally said.

-Could have been worst. -Unícorn spoke.

-How about you two declare a truce? -Sally asked, but they just look at her with blank expressions. -Now! -She said with a commanding tone. Seemed to work. They shook they hands. -Good.

-Yeah, yeah. Whatever. -Said Koro.

-I don't think we going to get out of this without any punishment. -After Ryan spoke, their scrolls bipped with a message. -I and Koro are in detention for the entirely week.

-And whose fault is?

Koro asked earning a disapproval look from his leader, a frown from his partner and a negatively nod from his teammate.

-Is better you two leave before any professor come. -Unícorn said. They walk to the exit but elbowed each other on the way. -Do you think we will have a calm day on Beacon just at once?

-With a team like that, I doubt. -Sally said looking to the window. -But I wouldn't want in another way. -She said with a smile.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Being the last one of the season, I thought in make more larger and with just one skit. I will work on the second season after think in what I will do with the original fic, for now, I will let that fic for a while. I hope that you enjoy the chapter and Until next time.**


	26. Reboot

**Sorry for my bad English. Let's get over with it.**

* * *

Sally sit in the middle of the common room moving her legs when suddendly heard a scream from the other room. Kicking the door appeared Koro.

-Wait. Koro?

-Sally! -Koro run to Sally showing his missing right arm. -My arm! MY ARM!

-Okay. Calm down. How this happened?

-I don't know! One time was there and in the other POOF! Like my ninja smokes!

Sally start to think how Koro's arm just dissapeared and why I am refering him as Koro now. Then she look to her waist and notice a pair of guns instead of her bazookas. Then Kiron pass walking in the room with a spear on his back instead of his claws confusing Sally even more.

-What is going on? First Koro's name, then his arm, those guns and Kiron with a bow? -Sally wonderin high voice. Ryan walk to the room and notice his teammates with curious expressions. -Hey Ryan. Do you notice something different around here?

-Koro's clothes?

Sally look back at Koro and notice that he was wearing blue instead of red and also has a black headband on the forehead.

-I'm sorry. But my fashion sense is something that I don't care about. If you guys doesn't realize yet I LOST MY RIGHT ARM!

-Calm down Koro. -Sally spoke. -We gonna figure what happen.

Then come Unícorn reading a letter while walk to join her team.

-Hey guys. -She calls them. -A message for us.

-What says? -Ryan asked.

Unícorn take a little more time to read before adress to her teammates.

-Our fic recently receive a reboot. And it say that we shouldn't freak out if some changes happen. -She then look at Koro. -Also the author change your name to fit Monty's color name rule. You second name may have a meaning to remember a color, but the first one have no meaning for the rule. So he change your name to Umi Koro. Also, he decide to made miasma a thing only for the fic "Sons of Darkness", so because of this, you was disarmed.

*Badum Piss*

-Let me get straight on this. -Koro said gesturing with the wrong arm, then gestured with the left arm. -The author just rip my arm off?!

-Pretty much. -Unícorn said like was nothing too much important.

-Something more? -Asked Sally.

Unícorn turn back to read the letter that I send.

-Ryan not gonna have a one side rivalry with Octavia Ember anymore, Kiron's weapon now is a combo of bow and spear and a lot more of changes for Koro that I don't have permission to reveal now. -This statement make Koro groan.

-Anything else? -Ryan asked.

-Nothing important. -Unícorn said tossing the letter aside. -Only that he will edit some chapter to be add those changes and not be in conflic with the fic that he just started again, but will not change the original jokes too much.

The team stand in the room, looking the direction like were waiting for something... oh right.

-Hey guys. -Yang said greeting the team. -Hey Koro! Need a hand?

-Ironic coming from you.

Yang face got blank for a moment then she punch Koro out of the screen and walk away. The team look to the direction Koro flew.

-I wait for THIS happen?! -Koro shout.

* * *

 **This is more a anouncement than a chapter, but I wanted to make funny.**


	27. War Camp (Season two)

**In celebration to the reboot of my OC fanfiction I decide to already start with the second seaons of STRK Chibi for your own amusement. I already edited the past chapters to be like the new fiction and I changed almost nothing, only Koro's name who I changed to be more original and like mentioned in the announcement chapter to follow Monty's rule name for RWBY OCs.**

 **Here come!**

* * *

 **Problems with grimms**

Koro decide that the Best place to train his skills would be in the Emerald Forest. He sit down in the grass and start to meditate. But his focus was interrupted by his partner who appeared running with no direction with a King Taijitu swallowing half of his body.

-I can not see anything. Take me out of here. Who has not paid the electric bill?!

* * *

Sally was strolling with her pig Bread in the courtyard. She notices ahead one of her teammates.

-Hello Ryan. How have been… your… day?

She asked when notice a Beowulfs holding Ryan's butt with his teeths.

-A... bit hard.

Ryan said before kick the grimm away.

* * *

Unícorn was listening her music while sitting in a bench. The headphones were making any sound impossible for her to hear. Then from nothing Ryan run in front of her in high speed and screaming with a Rockbreaker running after him. He run back and the grimm did the same. Ryan run pass her again and the grimm did the same.

-Ryan. –Uní called her teammate who stopped in front of her. –What are you doing?

-Uhh…

*BLAM!*

-AAAAAHHHhh…

But before he could give a answer, the Rockbreaker hit him direct on the butt and send him flying away. The grimm just sighed and walk away leaving a very confused Unícorn alone.

* * *

 **One arm, one problem**

Sitting alone in the bench in Vale, Koro have no worries until Sun and Neptune appeared from both sides.

-Junior Detective! -Sun shout.

-You are under arrest. -Said Neptune holding a pair of handcuffs. -Show your hands! -Koro did that and raise his left arm. Then both detectives notice that the boy have just one arm. They look to Koro then to the handcuffs. Neptune come closer to Sun. -What do we do now? -He asked.

-Don't ask me. -Sun asnwered. -I never thought to be in a situation like that.

-If we put in his leg?

-And make seems like were are slaving homeless people?

-Wait, he is homeless? What people will think about us if we arrest him?!

While the detectives keep between each other, Koro left without make any noise.

* * *

 **War camp**

Mr. Minuano give the simple task in that war simulation in Beacon. The team STRK just have to protect and stole the supplies from the enemy camp while two of the stay behind to protect their supplies.

This task was left to Ryan and Koro. The ninja was giving a look around while Ryan stay behind protecting the supply boxes. He keep his eye wide open for any intruder. After half hour watching finally appeared intruders stealing his supplies. Were none than the members of JNPR.

-Keep going my fearless horse. -Nora shout from the top of the box. -The victory will be ours!

-This isn't good for my back. -Ren said while carrying the huge box on his back.

The weight of the box make Ren only walk slowly and Nora only keep shouting to him go faster. Ryan slowly walk after him.

-You never gonna get us Forest! -Nora shout. -Not after Ren go in maximun speed. Hyah! -Ren did his best to walk faster after Nora's order but was a vain effort. Ryan just grabbed the huge box with one arm, lifted freeing Ren from the huge weight. Then he shake the box to make Nora fall on the floor right next to Ren. She shook her head and armed her hammer. -You not going to take that box back. We stole honestly! -Ryan just thrown back the box above them, smashing them. -Curse your... super strength...

Nora groaned below the box.

* * *

 **Well, this is the begining. I will try upload more often but don't expect too much since I'm tied in work.**


	28. Maximun Volume

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Cat attack**

Blake walk back to her dorm after done reading some of her books. But looking the pile in her hand, she notices that forgot he favorite book in the library. The fact was enough to make her enter in panic.

* * *

After learn how to read, Koro start to enjoy spend time in the library. Ryan is his side carrying some books for study. Both boys stopped their walk when notices a black book left in one of the tables. Koro grab the book and give a look on the title.

-N-n-nin-j-jas o-of...

-Ninjas of Love. -Ryan finished.

-I could have read it. -Koro said. He still need to lear a little.

-Oh yeah? Why do you not read this one?

-Challenge accepeted! -Koro shout and open the book with his arm and scarff. Koro spend some minutes reading the pages. At some point he half close his eyes and look at Ryan. -Hooow it reads that word? -Koro said a little embarrassed and giving the book to him.

Ryan look at the page that he was reading and immediately his eye wide open.

-Y... aoi? -Ryan said.

-What the heck is yaoi?

-Well...

Before Ryan could give a answer, Blake appear from nothing and start to attack him to get the book out of his hands. Koro watch with eyes wide open Blake attack Ryan while doing some noises that a angry cat would do. She stop her attack and start to leave with the book on her hands. Not before she give a look at Koro that said "I'm watching you" before cross the doors. The ninja look at his partner all beaten and scratched in the floor.

-What was that for?

Koro asked and Ryan was too much confused to give a answer.

* * *

 **Maximun Volume**

Unícorn done playing her guitar and ending her song.

She look to her guitar then to the sound amplifier, more precisely to the volume button. She never played her guitar in the maximun volume and wonder how high the sound amplifier could be.

She raise a eyebrow.

* * *

Ryan just done washing the last dishe and removed the gloves. Suddely a guitar chord explode in the kitchen and make Ryan cover his ears. Also make the dishes break with the sonic boom caused by the sound.

-Aww man! -Ryan shout.

Barely audible due the guitar chord.

* * *

Nora was sitting in a cafe looking with sparkling eyes her glass of chocolate milkshake. She put a straw and was ready to drink when the guitar chord just broke the windowns of the cafe and her glass of milk shake.

She was shocked for a moment before fall in her knees and scream "No" to the sky. Also barely audible.

* * *

The shopkeeper done cleaning his last glass on his glass store.

He put back together with the other glasses what were shining after be cleaned. He nodded at his work then the guitar chord broke the windows and all the glasses of the store.

At first he was shocked then passed out.

* * *

Back at the dorm, the sonic boom throw Unícorn to the wall with only her legs for view.

-Amazing. -Even with that pain she was feeling, she couldn't help but say. -I would do it again but I think that first chord broke my arms.

* * *

 **I will try do more with Unícorn. She didn't get too much time in the first season. That's all folks. See you next time.**


	29. Rock, paper and scissor

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Just a little after I started with this again, Rooster Teeth show the trailer of the second season of RWBY Chibi showing that will have new characters. This is something that I cannot do right now. Since I taking the time to write the team STRK fanfiction, I cannot upload the chapters quickly. Last time I tried that didn't work and the interest in the fic was very low.**

 **I will keep doing what I can with the characters I have now.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

 **Rock, paper and scissor**

In the buffet was left the last strawberry sandae. Sally and Ruby reach the glass at the same time. The girls look to each other then frowned.

-It is mine! -Ruby shout.

-In your dreams! -Sally shout back.

-Mine!

-Mine!

-Mine!

-Mine!

-Mine!

-Mine!

-Mine!

-Mine!

-Mine!

-Alright! -Sally spoke. -Let's play rock, paper and scissor!

-Uhhh! You're on! -Ruby said. -I always beat Yang in that game.

They prepared their hands.

-Rock, paper and scissor! -The girls shout.

Ruby put rock and Sally put paper.

-I won! -Sally cheered and grabbed the sandae.

She left with the desert and leave Ruby alone with teary eyes. Sally sit down in the table on the side of her partner.

-It's fair play that game when you can see the future?

Unícorn asked after watch the entire scene. Sally just shush for Unícorn with a smile.

* * *

 **Too strong for my own good 3**

-A little more to the right. -Said Weiss to Ryan who was moving around a new big closet with the Schnee logo in one of the doors. -No, in the left must be the better place. -Ryan groaned and moved the closet back in the exactly right place where was before. -No, no, no. In the right of the room is the right place for sure. -Ryan groan and move the closet back. -No. Wait, maybe is better have it closer to my bed, back to the right. -And he move again. -But this can distract me while I'm studying. Decisions. Decisions.

Ryan just lower the head.

* * *

Ryan jump to the kitchen, roll on the floor, get up and point his revolvers at Ruby who was smiling to him. Ryan just look at her confused.

-Hey Ryan, can you open this for me? -She asked.

-You text me for help, saying that was a emergency and I came here just to find that you just want me to open a jar of pickles?!

Ryan asked and Ruby just nodded, not understanding what she did. Ryan just sighs, take the jar, open it and give back to Ruby.

* * *

Ryan walk around the courtyard with a frown in his face.

Then he grab a tree and lift it from the floor. He proceeds walking with the tree in his hands. Above in one of the windows, Pyrrha make motions for him to continue to walk.

-Is perfect there! Thank you Ryan! -She said not being able to see the frown in his face. -That shadow of the tree was darkening the room since my team got here.

The floor treble when Ryan shoved the tree back at the floor.

* * *

 **Bungee Jumping**

-Are you ready Ryan? -Sally asked to her teammate.

-Explain to me again why I'm the one going first? -Ryan asked.

-Because you loose the rock, paper and scissor. -Said Uní. -Besides you are the powerhouse of the team.

-And the coward one. -Ryan answered. -Besides, just because I am a tough guy doesn't mean that not going to hurt if something go wrong.

-Ryan, those ropes are made to be quite resistant. -Koro said trying to calm his partner. -I'm sure that you will be alright.

-Yeah, but if...

-Oh look. A Beowulf in you feet. -Koro said.

Ryan jump in fear looking at his feets, then notices that he jump away from the bridge. He falls screaming while his teammates just look at him.

-Do you buy a good rope right koro? -Sally asked.

-That's right. -Koro said. -The shop keepers said that is the best one hundred foot rope on the store.

-Did you said one hundred foot? -Asked Unícorn getting a nod from Koro. Then come the sound of a CRASH from down below. -This fall is eighty feets tall.

-Oops. -Koro said. -Do you think that he will be upset?

-Turn around. -Sally said a little scared.

Behind the ninja was Ryan with his face with a stone mask that crack a little before reveal is more upset face and a two band-aid in a X form in his forehead.

-You... jerks...

Ryan said then fall unsconscious on the floor. His teammates just look at him with suprise and worry.

* * *

 **Can you guys believe that the trailer of the new season of RWBY Chibi just appear a little after I started to post this again? Me either. Let's see how this season going to be. Maybe I will do more fanon version.**

 **That's all folks.**


	30. Good doctor 2

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **All need is as new game to make someone forget about anything around. A advice, if you have a weak stomach, don't play Danganronpa.**

* * *

 **Good doctor 2**

Yukino enter in the nursery where Jaune was waiting for her.

-Hello Jaune. -Yukino greeted her.

Jaune grinned before compliment her back.

-What's up Doc? -Jaune said.

Yukino adopted a blank expression before give a answer.

-Get out of here now Arc.

Yukino said leaving Jaune alone and confused.

-She didn't like the joke?

-OUT!

Yukino shout so loud that Jaune flew away.

* * *

-Whee! -Ruby shout. -This is so fun! -She said while swimming in the chair she suppose to be sitting. -Come with me my flying cookies! To the bright horizon in front of us!

Yukino look confused to Ruby then to the bottle in her hand.

-I may used to much of this medication.

-Whee! -Ruby shout again.

* * *

Yukino look all the beds. All of the patient were with their legs broken. Yukino frowned before look down in one of the beds and get a bazooka. She kicked the door of the nursery and walk in the corridor after the cause of the lefs.

-Miss Valkyrie~. -Yukino said in a sweet tone. -Where are you? I have a gift for yo-ou~.

* * *

 **Exploding problem? No! 2**

Ruby was walking and smiling with a cookie in her hand when someone called for her.

-Hey Ruby. -Milk Rose spoke.

-Hey Milk. Need something?

-Acutally I need help with something.

-Sure. What you need?

-I lost some of my grenades and I need help to find it.

At the moment the words "lost" and "grenade" were spoken in the same phrase, Ruby went pale.

-Milk, did you just said that you lost your grenades? -Milk nodded with a smile in her face. Oblivious about the fact that means trouble. -When was the last time you saw your grenades.

-Well... -Milk start to think. -... the first one I think I lost in my dorm room...

*KABOOM*

-... other I lost in history class room...

*KABOOM*

-... and other in the courtyard...

*KABOOM*

-... also in JNPR dorm room...

-JNPR dorm room? -Ruby asked befor the next-

*KABOOM*

-... then there the one I left in my room...

*KABOOM*

-... then have the one in Glynda's office-

-YOU WENT IN GLYNDA'S OFFICE!? -Ruby asked before the next-

*KABOOM*

-... and I think is all that.

*KABOOM*

-Oh! There's also the one in the cafeteria. -Despite the terrifying expression in Ruby's face, Milk keep with the same innocent smile in her face completely oblivious at the trouble she is. -So can you help me find it?

Ruby look at her cousin like she grow a second head. Qrow is right. There something very wrong with her.

* * *

 **Milk is a character that appeared in my fic "Sons of Darkness" and will soon appear in the team STRK fic. That's all folks.**


	31. Good doctor 3

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Good doctor 3**

-Hmmm... Ms. Polendina right? -Yukino asked and Penny just nodded to her. -So why are you here?

-I was trying to start a conversation with some people to try make some friends and one of them said to me that I need to see a doctor. I said that I already know a doctor and he said to me see another doctor, so here I am.

Yukino didn't understood if there is something wrong with Penny or she just is a little slow minded. She shrugged and take a stethoscope and put in Penny's chest.

*Tic-Toc. Tic-Toc. Tic-Toc. Tic-Toc. Tic-Toc.*

Once she heard the sound inside of Penny, Yukino removed the stethoscope, blinked and placed back in her chest.

*Tic-Toc. Tic-Toc. Tic-Toc.*

Again she blinked. Not knowing exactly what is wrong she come to only one conclusion.

-What did you eat in the breakfeast?

Penny tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

Nora receive a pretty bad damage from a fall a hour ago. Ren come carrying her to Yukino and she immediately take a defibrillator. She took the electrodes and placed in Nora's chest.

-Alright Valkyrie! Here come! -Yukino give a electrical shock in Nora's body but the electricity just was absorbed by her semblance. Yukino notices that and come to a conclusion. -This may be a problem.

* * *

Jaune showe elegancy and skill in ballet enough to make Weiss feel jealous of his leg play. He give a huge jump and landed perfectly in the floor making Yukino clap for his display.

-I done the dance mommy. Can I please get off this tchu tchu? -He is wearing his standard clothes.

-I know that I should not give that much of that medication to the students but dammit! It is aways fun to watch what happen.

* * *

 **Paper plane**

Bored in the room, Sally made a paper plane and throw in the air. The plane flew around the room like a real plane until Ryan openede the door hitting it. The plane did his best to keep flying but failed. The flying paper ended falling in the floor. Sally and Ryan waited a few seconds to see who speak first, but before that the plane actually explode in a fire ball in the floor. Ryan's eye is wide open with what just happened. He look to his leader who is with eyes half open and a smile in her lips.

-What can I say? -Sally began. -Make planes with paper is a art.

A explosive one.

* * *

 **Catapult**

Nora walk happily around the courtyard of Beacon when suddenly her eyes start to sparkly with the vision of her favorite breakfeast. She run to the plate of pancakes that were positioned above a big and strange shaped table. She ignored, put a napkin in the collar of her blouse and got the fork to start eat. But before she could stab the pancake she notices Unícorn not far from where she is holding a axe.

Unícorn then uses the axe to cut a rope and Nora is send flying away. She was sitting above a catapult.

-I still have the pancakes! Who is laughing now?! -She shout while still flying.

Unícorn just shrug.

-I know that is not a very mature way to deal with someone you don't like but I couldn't resist. -She said that with a smirk.

* * *

 **I will upload the chapter weekly. Until next wednesday.**


	32. Wrestling

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Masked**

Ryan walk in the corridors of the school until found his partner. Koro was standing without move a muscle and in his face a mask of a Beowulf.

-Koro? -Ryan called him but receive no answer. -Hello?

Knowing that would receive no answer from Koro, Ryan decide to remove his mask to see how his partner is. But instead of his face Ryan see a mask of robot. Ryan removed that mask only to see a pumpkin mask. Then a cat mask, a alien mask, a bull mask, a Caboose mask, a Ozpin mask, another pumpkin mask, a Zwein mask...

The last one was a Carolina mask but instead of Koro's face, Ryan see a bomb.

 _*KABOOM!*_

After the explosion Ryan was covered in ashes. Koro appear from the wall with a smirk on his face, Ryan was frowning.

* * *

 **Wrestling**

-Can I ask again why we are doing this? -Ryan asked to Sun.

-Simple. -Sun began. -We need another option for training in case we face grimms without our weapons.

-This is nothing to do with try impress someone, is it?

Ryan asked because team RWBY was wathing them. Yang was eating popcorn. Ruby drinking a soda. Weiss wasn't paying attention and Blake was with a little flag with Sun's name.

-Of course not! It just for training. Nothing more. So, shall we begin?

Sun start to walk in the ring around Ryan. The monkey jump on Ryan and tried to apply a wrestling move, but Ryan didn't move a millimeter. After a minute he become tired start to fight back. He grabbed Sun and threw him in the mat.

Ryan applied a Full Nelson at the monkey, then he used a Camel Clutch, making Sun groan in pain. Then Ryan start to spin Sun around with one arm and throw him back at the mat with force. Finally, Ryan grab Sun's leg and rolled him into a pin. Yang immediately jump in the ring, knee next to them and start to count.

-One... two... three! Ladies and Ladies! The winner by pin fall is the Wonder Chicken! -Yang shout as she raised Ryan's arm. His face frowning.

-I know that I'm a coward but you didn't need to give me that name.

His words were ignored and the girls start to clap at his short victory. Ryan just sighed in defeat while Sun keep groaning in the mat.

* * *

 **Jet Pack**

Milk was ready to conquer the skies with the first jet pack ever made in Remnant. Not that Atlas is not trying make one. But she did one first.

She got ready, turn on the jet pack and got ready to fly. But the power wasn't enough to make her fly.

Also, she forgot about something. Ruby and Yang were behind her. Milk turn around and see her cousins all covered in ashes. She smile innocently and spoke.

-Don't worry girls. Next time I'm sure that I will succeed.

Both Ruby and Yang groaned.

* * *

 **That's all folks. Until next time.**


	33. Love rivals 2

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Dog collar**

Arno never felt so humiliated in his life. He still can't believe that the professors agreed with his leader suggestion. Now he was stuck in his room with a collar holding him. The shopkeeper appear with a mailman hat again and start to dance in front of Arno. Since he was stuck with that collar, he couldn't run after him.

-Smile while you can. This collar can hold me forever.

The shopkeeper's response was shove the letter envelope in his mouth. He smiled and dance away from the room, leaving Arno very annoyed.

* * *

 **Catch a cold**

-ATCHOO!

Ryan sneezed. The rest of his team left their protect barrier after that. Sally walk off the protection carrying a soup for him.

-Here Ryan. -She said. -I hope this help.

Ryan took the soup and with a spoon, eat some it. He keep eating the soup while the rest of his teammates left the barrier and walk slowly at their sick teammate. Ryan's nose start to move and his mouth opened.

-Ahh... Ahhh... Ahhh...

His teammate's eyes widened in fear.

-Take cover! -Koro shout.

They jump back at the barrier before Ryan could sneeze.

-ATCHOOO!

He sneezed throwing away most part of the room. Outside of Beacon Nora flew away, followed by Blake who didn't seemed bothered and keep reading her book. Then come flying Ozpin with the same blank expression he almost always have.

-I need to take care of this. -He said.

Back at the dormroom, the barrier hold well the sneez, but falls at the end. Sally, Unícorn and Koro were sitting in the floor covering their heads with their hands. They open the eyes and se Ryan still eating the soup.

-This is good. -Ryan said.

* * *

 **Love rivals 2**

Sally and Laura put both hands in the table for a arm wrestling. Both girls agreed to not use their semblances so none of them knew what would happen.

They started and Laura easily move down Sally's hand.

-Ouch.

Laura make a V with her hand while Sally frowned and rub her arm.

* * *

Both girls wear a boxer outfit and were running at a ring. Both girls charged with their arms raised and deliver a punch in each other.

After the double knock out, Sally and Laura were in the floor uncoscious. Yang walk in the ring and see both girls on the floor.

-This match was one to knock someone out, huh?

Yang said and she heard someone groan.


	34. Magic Show - Fanon with Sally

**Sorry for my bad English. First fanon version from the second season.**

* * *

 **Magic Show - Fanon version with Sally**

The public start to applaud as Jaune enter jumping in the stage.

-Thank you all for coming. -Jaune began. -I am the amazing Jaune! Master of the magic arts and this is my lovely assistant, Sally.

As he said, Sally enter walking in the stage wearing a red bow tie and waving to the audience.

-Hello everyone. I hope you all are ready for a show full of misteries! -She said. - _But actually, I hope not._ -She thought.

* * *

Jaune's first trick was get a coin from someone's ear. Sally posed like was showing something and almost eveyone applauded a little but was with a bored expression.

-Just a coin? -She spoke in low voice. -That's pretty cheap, y'know?

Jaune after hear her comment, frowned a little.

-Oh! Are you doupting about the Amazing Jaune magical skills? Well, I show you.

* * *

-All right, everything else was just a warm-up. -Jaune said. -This is the main event. Behold, as I summon...

-No, you don't. -Sally stopped him.

-Sally, what are you doing? -Jaune asked in low voice. -This is my best trick!

-I see what you are going to do so is better not do it.

-Are you sure?

-Future vision, remember? -Sally asked.

Jaune decide to follow her advice and do a different trick.

- _This is the main event. Behold as I make my assistan float in midair right in front of your eyes._

-Excuse me, what? -Sally asked not believing in what she saw four seconds ahead.

Jaune said exactly the same words as someone push a table to the middle of the stage. Sally was curious about what would happen, so she turn off her semblance and wait to what was going to happen. She laid in the table and wait for Jaune start this magic trick. He closed his eyes and start to focus.

-Now I call the mystic powers from my body. -Then he motion his hands at Sally's direction and eyes still closed. -Float. Float, I order you to float.

Indeed someone start to float, but Jaune with eyes still closed, couldn't see that he was the one floating. Sally notices that too.

-Jaune. -She calls him. -You are the one floating... and you are floating direct to the ceiling fan.

-What?! -Jaune shout from above. -No. No, no, no, no! Down. Down. DOWN! AAAAAHHHH!

The sound of something being sliced come before the rests of a hat start to fall from where Jaune was.

-I should see that coming. -Sally said to herself.

* * *

 **Ace Baseball?**

Team RWBY were being crashed in a baseball game by team DARK. No matter how strong any girl hit with the bat, Arno just never miss the ball. It was Yang's time with the bat and in the middle of the camp, Darkus was standing with his back in the claymore. He used his telekinesis and throw the ball what Yang hit with all force. In the other side of the camp, Arno was checking his scroll when his animal instincts kicked and his ears raised up.

-BALL! -Arno shout as he run after the ball. -Ball. Ball. Ball. Ball. Ball. Ball. Ball. Ball. Ball. Ball. Ball. Ball. Ball. Ball. Ball. Ball. Ball.

As he run shouting, Arno was able to get the ball. Ruby hung her head low, Yang threw her glove to the grass, Weiss gritted her teeth and Blake keep reading her book and swinging a flag with her team name on it.

* * *

 **Possesion**

Ryan enter in his room and the first thing he notices is his belongs floating in the air.

-It is a Geist. -Unícorn said in a low voice and hiding behind the barrier they building for Ryan's sneezes. -Be careful.

-Is that grimm who-guh!

In the middle of his question, the Geist left the objects on the room and enter in Ryan's poncho and start to strangle him.

-Ryan, have a grimm possesing your cloth. -Sally said. -Please remain calm and don't move! -She pointed her guns and start to shot against the grimm, missing it at Ryan dodge the shots despite being strangled. -You moved.

-Sally said to you not to move!

As Ryan keep trying to take some hair, Koro appear in the room with a confused expression.

-Uhh, what's Ryan doing? -Koro asked.

The Geist left Ryan's poncho and enter in Koro's scarf to strangle him too, but the team got surprised as the Geist not being able to enter in the scarf. He tried again, agian and again, but no success. Sally take the opportunity and shot against the grimm, killing it. As the invader was dead, the team turn to Koro, all curious about one thing.

-How come it not possesed your scarf? -Sally asked.

-You can't posses something twice. -Koro said as his scarf give five to him. Or rather just clapped his hand. As he walk to the middle of the room, Sally and the team got more curious about what he said. Then the scarf wave to them.

-Uhhh... -Ryan began.

-Is better if we not know. -Unícorn interrupted him.

* * *

 **That's all folks. More fanon after some episodes. See you next time.**


	35. Neptune's game - Fanon with Sally

**Sorry for my bad English. I didn't planned make another fanon version so sooner, but after see one of Neptune's lines in the new episode, the idea struck my head like a thunder.**

* * *

 **Neptune's game - Fanon with Sally**

-Haha! Tremble before ChicMagnet88 mortals. -Neptune said as he play the videogame. -I AM UNSTOPPABLE!

-He really gets into this game. -Ren said to Sun, both sitting with Neptune on the couch.

-You have no idea. -Sun said, then pointed to the TV. -Uh oh! Here comes that guy who always kills you!

-What!? My nemesis! RockCandy02! -Neptune spoke as his face frowned. -This time I'm ready for him! I've practicing for weeks!

-What's the plan? -Sun asked.

-Serpentine! -Neptune answered. -Zig, then Zag, then Zig again! Then hit them from behind! -After he finished explaining his plan, he was caught by his opponent move and lost the game. -No! How does he always beat me? It's like he knows every move I'm gonna make before I make it!

Finishing his complain, Neptune slipped down to the floor.

* * *

In the team STRK dorm room, Unícorn watch the screen as her leader just finished ChicMagnet88 in another easy win.

-It is fair you use your semblance? -Unícorn asked to Sally.

-No! -Was all of Sally's answer.

* * *

 **Electrified**

Ruby was worried sicky.

She found Penny alone in the corridor and she wasn't moving.

-Penny? -Ruby called her. -Penny, can you hear me?

But receive no answer. Finally her eyes opened and she said her catch phrase.

-Salutation!

Ruby feel a relief as her friend opened her eyes, but didn't notice Ryan walking right behind them.

-Penny, what happened to you?

-Oh Ruby, it is simple. -As she was about to give her answer, Ryan enter in one of rooms. -I juuuuuu...

And she stopped again.

-Penny! What happened?! Penny!

Ruby called as Ryan again pass through the girls and Penny recover conscious.

-Salutations! -She greeted again as Ryan left the corridor and her shut down again. Ruby waited to see what is happening and Ryan again appear in the corridor and again, Penny open her eyes. -Salutations?

She said also thinking strange what is happening to her. Ruby finally notices that she only awake when Ryan appear.

-Penny, you are out of battery? -Ruby asked.

-It seems to be the case. -Penny answer then Ruby think for a moment.

-Ryan! -She calls the boy. -Can you do me a favor?

-What is? -Ryan asked.

-Touch her. -Ryan actually raises a eyebrow at the task. -Just touch her in the shoulder or wherever you like. -Ryan look at Ruby for a moment then shrugged. He touch Penny in the shoulder and immediately a electrical chain go through her body, recharging her battery. -Thank you Ryan.

-What just happen? -Ryan asked.

-A great help. I'm Penny by the way.

Not wanting to become more confuse, Ryan decide to let the things like they were.

* * *

 **Just a bite**

Koro enter in the kitchen and notices a small plate with a sandwich. He look around and see nobody, then he take the opportunity to take a bite on the food. He grab the sandwich and bite it. Suddenly a mousetrap cat his mouth making Koro feel a lot of pain. Unable to scream due the trap, only groans could be heard. Then Unícorn enter in the room with Ryan.

-Told you it would work. -Unícorn said.

-Maybe now you learn to stay away from my sandwiches. -Ryan said as Koro start to shout with his mouth still trapped.

* * *

 **That's all folks. Thanks for reading and until next time.**


	36. Golf

**Sorry for my bad English. Jason will be introduced in the reboot soon.**

* * *

 **Baking**

Sally's nose got the smell of something very good. Her nose guided her to the kitchen where Ruby was sitting in one of the tables and eating some cookies, but by the smell, those are not the cookies Ruby usually eat.

-Hey Ruby.

Once Sally called her, she choked before start to cough, then drank some milk.

-Oh! You... I... I mean... is not what looks like... I mean... someone just left those cookies here! Is not my fault they smelled so good!

-Relax. -Sally said. -They are not mine.

-Ohhh! Hehehe. This is embarrasing.

-You said that those cookies already were there?

-Yes. I felt the smell and come to the kitchen. This plate of cookies were here. Begging to be eaten. -Sally blinked a few times before start to chew the last cookie left in the plate. -Hey! No fair!

-Talk the girl who chewed the entirely plate of coo-Oh my god! This is delicious. I should be the one saying no fair.

-Yeah, right. Who made those cookies?

-Let's ask around and find out.

As the girls left the kitchen, a figure give a quickly look around to be sure that no one was around. Jason stepped out from the kitchen cabinet and once out, he give a look on the empty plate and sighed.

-I guess I just make more.

He put a apron and went back to make more cookies.

* * *

 **Memories**

Milk invited Yang and Ruby to her room to show some objects that she collected along her time in Beacon. Laura was sitting in one of the beds and reading a magazine. Milk just got a item from the chest she was looking and give to Ruby.

-Hey, a telescope! -She spoke.

-I got this from a merchant after a mission in the ocean. -Milk spoke as she hand to Yang a dust in form of a ice crystal. -Give a look on this.

-Ohh! It is pretty. -Yang said. -Where did you got this?

-Is something that I got from a noble who give to me as a sign a thanks for saving part of his lands.

Yang and Ruby look at the crystal in awe while Milk keep looking around the chest.

-How did this got here? -Milk said as throw a bucket in Ruby's head by accident. Yang got off the bucket and look in what Milk got from the chest. -Hey, check this.

-Wow. -Ruby said. -A plasma battery! -She said with sparkling eyes.

-Be careful! -Milk spoke. -It may still be unstable.

Ruby carefully put the battery down and Milk got the next item from the chest. A very different item.

-Check this out. -Milk seemed more anxious. -General Ironwood's prosthetic leg.

-This is from general? -Ruby asked.

-Well, he hides that well with his fancy suit. -Yang said as she notices something. -Wait, does not that mean he needs it?

-I tried to stop her. -Laura spoke from her bed.

* * *

 **Golf**

To try calm her nerves, Sally said to Unícorn try play golf. Not having nothing to loose, she decide to try.

She have the golf club, the ball and the target.

She got ready, checked the wind, checked the club, then put the ball down on the floor. Finally Unícorn lift the club and hit the ball, sending the small white sphere away...

*POW*

-Ouch!

... and hit Nora on the head.

-Fore! -Unícorn shout after hit Nora in the head.

* * *

 **That's all folks. Until next time.**


	37. Cooking Contest

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Cooking Contest**

-I officially start the first Beacon Cooking Contest. -Sally announced. -Let's check the rules. Each one of the competitors will make a dish and us the judges... -Sally said motioning to her team. Koro seemed hungry, Unícorn seemed uninterested as always and Ryan was a little bored. -... will have a taste and judge whatever the contestants prepared. Get ready your best dishes! We hope that will taste good. Seriously, we hope.

* * *

Ryan look at the cake Blake made. It is black, with some fishes inside.

-I made a fish cake.

-A fish cake is not supposed to be salty?

-It is my creation. A real sweet fish cake! -Blake said with pried in her voice. -Have a bite!

Ryan wanted to decline but he has his job as a judge. He took a fork and look hesitant at the cake before take his hidden courage and take a bite.

Its taste awful.

* * *

Unícorn look at Nora's plate and see absolutely nothing.

-Nora, where is your dish? -Unícorn asked making Nora confused.

-Dish? I didn't wash anything today...

-I mean where is the food you made?

-OH! That! Well, you see... well... hmmm... it... it is... invisible!

Unícorn look at Nora's face for some seconds before speak again.

-Invisible?

-Yeah! Only the chosen ones can see it.

Unícorn knew that Nora probably eat what she made, so she decide to keep going with the contest and ignore whatever Nora is going to say.

* * *

Jaune handed his plate with a smile to Sally who was chewing the chicken nugget. She didn't say nothing at first, then start to spit fire strong enough to make her fly above. After five seconds, Jaune see her landing face first in the floor. She gets up with effort before talk to Jaune.

-I think that you added too much too much pepper.

-Nonsense! -Jaune said. -It is you who don't have a tongue for spicy food. Let me show you how a real man handle pepper.

As he said he put a nugget in his mouth and didn't have chance to try hide the fact that the nugget really was too spicy. He start to scream and run around while his mouth was in fire.

-Real manly Jaune. -Sally said.

* * *

Koro look to his hand the dog biscuit, then look at Zwei who give a innocent bark, as if he just said "try it". Koro keep looking at the biscuit for a second before shrug and throw the dog treat in his mouth. He chews a little the treat before give a satisfied hmm.

-Meat flavor! My favorite. -Koro speaks to Zwei. -Well played boy. Well played.

Zwei barks.

* * *

In the table is a caldron with something with a strong smell what Yang made.

-Here's a Yang's special. The Flame Dragon Chili!

Sally didn't know if could take a bite in another spicy food, but decide to try. She took a spoon and put some of the chili in her mouth and the story began again. She screamed while Yang start to laugh at her misfortune. Sally frowned and Yang keep laughing. Sally took the opportunity that she was distracted laughing, take another spoon of the chili and shoved inside of Yang's mouth.

The result was the same and Yang start to run around with her mouth in flames. Sally couldn't help but smirk at her misfortune.

* * *

When come the time to try Ren's pacakes (Pancakes?No kidding!) Koro was humming while chewing, contented with the taste. Sally put one of Ruby's coockies and also was humming contented.

Not so far, Ryan was talking to Sun.

-It is a banana split. -Ryan said.

-There's something wrong with that? -Sun asked.

-It just... seems to simple for a cooking contest, y'know?

-Just give a bite! -Ryan was about to take a bite but before that, Sun slipped the dessert from his hands. -But first let me take a bite.

Sun said as he start to eat slowly until the dessert was gone. Ryan could only look at the monkey with his eye half open while Sun just smirked to him.

Not so far from them, Unícorn look at the plate in front of her. She have no idea of what that thing suppose to be.

-Behold my chocolate souffle. -And Weiss just revealed to her what is.

-Weiss, a chocolate souffle suppose to be brown like a real chocolate, this is all black.

-I may have let in the oven more time than necessary, but still is edible.

-Why are you in this competition for start of conversation?

-If that dolt(Ruby) can make something so simple as cooking, I can be capable as well. And this souffle is my proof! Now, prove it!

Unícorn knew that she would not accept a no as a answer so she got all the courage she have and take a bite of the souffle. She cough sometimes before fall in the floor unconscious. Koro who was watching, spoke.

-Aaand, she's out.

-Her palate is not refined enough! -Weiss defended.

* * *

-All the dishes were proved by the judges. -Ozpin spoke in the front stage with the team STRK, some of them feeling bad and Unícorn still was uncoscious and being treated by Yukino. -Now I will reveal who the judges choose for who made the best dishe. -All the competitors were waiting for Ozpin to announce the winner. Weiss still was frowning for what Koro opinion and Unícorn reaction to her souffle. Ren was confident in his skills and Ruby too who thought that just a plate of cookies would be enough to win the competition. -No further delay, here is your winner.

Sally who was drinking a huge water bottle, walk to the front of the stage to announce the winner.

-And the winner of the cooking contest is: -While everyone wait, Ren was ready to walk to the stage, being sure that he will be the winner, such as Ruby. -The misterious cook! -And both of them were shocked for not hear their names. Jason Red walk to the front stage wearing a paper bag in his head with two holes for the eyes. -Congratulations! Here is your trophy.

Jason takes the trophy , bows in thanks and immediately leave the stage at the sound of claps. Ren glare at the misterious cook as he leaves the place.

-I swear. -He whispers. -Next time I will beat you whoever you are misterious cook.

* * *

 **One big sketch _I think that is the word._ Perhabs I should upload more the original fic before keep with this. I mean, I am mentioning OCs who still not appeared in the STRK fic. Some come from Sons of Darkness so they have a free pass. I will think about it during the week. **

**See you next time.**


	38. Paparazzi vs Ninja

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Neon**

Ryan saw the colors. All the colors forming a complete kaleidoscope with almost all know colors in Remnant.

-Heheheheh! the colors! THE COLORS! -Ryan shout.

As he keep seeing colors and laughing, his team look at him in the floor. Sally with a worried expression, Koro embarassed and Unícorn with disinterested expression but was the one who asked first.

-Why is he like that?

-You know that his semblance allows him to absorb energy? -The girls nodded letting Koro to keep talking. -He decide to absorb neon and this happened.

-Oh, I get it. -Sally spoke. -He is seeing "colors"

All the team sighed while Ryan keep laughing.

* * *

 **Cat in the tree**

-This is not the type of a mission I thought Beacon would accept. -Ryan said as look at the cat in the branch.

-We just need to get the cat out of the branch. -Sally explained. -Is not something so hard.

-But the informations mentioned to not anger the cat. -Unícorn spoke. -For some reason we must be cafeful while getting him out of the tree.

While the three of them agreed to be careful, Koro scoffed at the instructions.

-Pu-lease! It is just a cat. -Koro spoke. -You want to get him out of the tree? -After he finished the sentence he made a fuuma shuriken with his prosthetic arm.

-Wait! -Sally spoke. -Where did you get that mechanic arm?

-I not going to wait for that lazy author to reach a chapter where I get one in the original fic to have my arm back, okay? -After he finished the sentence _and I will remember that_ he threw the fuuma at the tree branch. The big shuriken cut the branch making the cat falls. Koro who was with a smug smile, didn't notice the cat falling on him. -Ugh! He's digging his claws into my head. -Koro shout as start to take some steps back. -My pretty face!

The rest of the team just look at him with eyes half closed.

-Never underestimate the instructions. -Ryan said.

* * *

 **Paparazzi vs Ninja**

Velvet careful walk around Beacon with her camera in her hands. She spoted the one she was looking for and start to walk in stealth mode. Once she was closer of her target, she took her camera and got ready to take a shot. She give a huge jump and landed in the front of her target.

-Say cheese! -She shout as take a picture, but once she look at the shot she got, she saw nothing. -How?

To answer her question, Koro appear behind her in a smoke screen with a arrogant smile.

-Nice try Carrot Lover. -He spoke scaring Velvet. -But you need try harder than... -Velvet take a picture of him in the middle of his speech, only to take a picture of nothing again. -... that. Nice try again by the way.

He dissapear again in a smoke screen leaving Velvet alone, holding her fist in the air.

-I swear that I will take a picture of your weapon. You can believe in that Mr. Koro... wait, what is his last name?

* * *

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	39. Vaccine shots

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Plumbing Problems**

The toilet in the team STRK dorm is broken. Instead of call a professional, Koro decide that he and Ryan will fix the problem.

-This is not because you was the one who broken, isn't?

-For the tenth time, NO! -Koro shout. -Now let's fix that stupid thing. -After finish his phrase, Koro put a diving glasses and got ready to jump.

-Uhhh Koro? I don't think that is like that you fix a toileEEHH! -Ryan could not finish his question after Koro jumped into the toilet with his scarff tied in Ryan's leg, pulling him too.

Both boys ventured themselves in the maze of pipes around Beacon, unknown about the problems they were causing.

Ruby open the tap to have a glass of water but the liquid didn't came, she look in the tap and the water splash in her face. After finish his business, Jaune walk to the sink to wash his hands, but the moment he touches the water, he is electrocuted, thanks to Ryan's semblance, he screamed calling Ren's attention who didn't understood how come the blonde was being electrocuted, he took a piece of wood and knocked Jaune out of the sink. In the garden, the shopkeeper was watering the plants when a piece of black fabric came from the hose, the fabric seemed to be looking around and returned to inside of the hose, confusing the shopkeeper. In the laundry room, Weiss was waiting for her clothes what were washing while reading a magazine, the sudden appearance of Ryan's head scared her to the point she point her rapier to Ryan, who look around and let a sigh of dissapoitment before return to the machine, then appeared again.

-There's a undewear with a rabitt stamped here.

Ryan said before return to the pipes, leaving Weiss to wonder who would wear a undewear with a rabitt stamped.

After some time wandering in the pipes, Ryan and Koro decide to return to the bathroom after not be able to find the problem with their toilet, but something was odd with their bathroom. Then the duo heard a female voice singing with the water of the shower. Cinder didn't seemed to take notice of the duo who decide to make their strategic retreat in stealth, but the plan fail when Ryan in a rubber ducky. The toy made the sound alerting Cinder about the boys presence. The water falling in her body behind the curtain was being immediately evaporated.

-Ready to tango with the devil? -She asked, her voice filled with rage.

* * *

Sally was walking in the courtyard without too much care of the world around her when a explosion call her attention. She look to the school where the explosion happened and notice two figures falling in her direction. She make a step back and Koro fall rigth where she was followed by Ryan. The boy with bandages raise his head slightly.

-This is because... we always need call... an expert... Koro. -Then he fall unconscious without notice his partner already unsconscious by the fall.

Sally just stood there confused.

* * *

 **Box Fight**

Jaune stood in one corner of the ring with Yang massaging his shoulders while Ryan stood in the otherside of the ring, feeling a little awkward. The shopkeeper was in the middle wearing a judge shirt and make a motion to both fighters come closer. Ryan walk normaly while Jaune give some jabs. Before the fight start, they have to compliment each other first by punching their fists together.

Jaune raised his fist and Ryan give a weak punch... but end sending Jaune flying away. The shopkeeper raises Ryan's hand as a signal of his victory. The box fight ended before even started.

Ryan just scratch his cheek.

* * *

 **Vaccine shot**

Ryan was crying a lot with the pain...

-Ryan, I didn't applied the shot yet.

... he did not feel yet.

-Please, do it a quick as possible. -Ryan said.

-Ryan, you won't even feel it. -Yukinow said trying to calm him a little. -It will last just a second.

She tried to give the shot againg but Ryan removed his arm before she could do it. She tried again and Ryan removed the arm one more time. She tried one more time and Ryan keep removing his arm. Then Yukino though in something, a good but cruel idea, but still cruel.

-Ryan there's a bonfire behind you.

In the moment the word bonfire was spoke, Ryan jumped in her arms trembling with fear, then he felt something sting his arm.

-AAHHH! -He jumped in fall face first in the floor. -That was cruel doctor.

-Yeah but you give me no choice, now! -She walk to the other side of the infirmary to where Nora was tied upside down. -It is your turn Valkyrie.

-Ren! Help! -Nora shout. -She is a crazy doctor!

Yukino just sighed.

* * *

 **Thank you for read this, now to the next chapter!**


	40. Football

**Sorry for my bad English. I was without internet last week, so I couldn't upload the chapter in the** **scheduled, so I upload two chapters today so givea look in the last chapter too if you didn't read yet.**

* * *

 **Professor and student**

-I never see such grotesque grades since I studied with Qrow Brawnen! -Oobleck shout to Unícorn who was looking to her hands. -I can't believe that a girl like you made it to this school! All you do is listen music in your scroll, sleep in the middle of the lectures and read whatever you read! Are you listening me Ms. Unícorn!

-Of course I am.

-So tell me what I just said.

-That you neverhave been so grotesque before since you studied with a scarecrow.

A vain appeared in Oobleck's forehead after the student give the answer.

-I see that you will have no choice but repeat the year Ms. Unícorn.

-I don't plan to waste a year more than necessary in that place professor.

-Young lady, the only solution I see for you is to have the highest grades in all tests from now on.

Unícorn just shrugged.

-Piece of cake.

* * *

Came the day of the test and Oobleck run around the tables leaving a piece of paper in front of everyone.

-You all will have at least a hour to end the test-Ms. Unícorn what could be the problem for you get up in the middle of a test?!

Oobleck asked and Unícorn just show to him her test with all questions answered. He run to his table and give a quick look in the answer. His glasses slipped down in his nose. All the questions were correct. Then she walk back to her sit, pull out from nothing a pillow and start to sleep, leaving Oobleck fuming.

* * *

 **Blackout**

Ozpin waited patiently for his coffee. When it was the time to finish the headmaster heard a explosion and the lights went out. His coffee together with the lights.

-MILK ROSE! -He shout angered.

Down below in the courtyard, Milk stood there covered in ashes as her latest bomb backfired at her.

-How come peanut butter can cause that? -Milk asked to herself.

* * *

 **Football**

-Alright Ryan. -Koro spoke. -Throw that ball with all the force you have!

-Are you sure this is a good idea? -Ryan asked.

-Just throw it. I will run and catch before hit the floor.

Ryan shrugged and got ready and Koro start to run.

-Get ready partner! -Ryan shout while Koro run in Beacon's courtyard. -This one will fly high! -Koro then run in the streets of Vale. -It is a bomb, baby! -Koro run in the Emerald Forest. -In one second! - Then the ninja run in the middle of a forest. -Here go! -Koro run faster in what was left of Kuroyuri. -One! Two! Two and half! Two and two thirds! Three!

Ryan threw with so much force that the ball flew cutting the air of the sky. Far far away from Beacon, right in the top of Haven Academy, Koro stood there waiting for the ball.

-I'm free Ryan! Throw it already! -He shout. -When he gonna throw that thing?

* * *

Team RWBY was sitting in the couch of the living room like the girls always did while watching a movie. Then Lisa Lavender interrupted their movie.

-Breaking News! A object from the space just landed in the middle of the desert of Vacuo. Scientists are anxious to study whatever landed in the sand. All they know is that cannot be a meteo. This may be the first sign of inteligent life from another planet.

-Aliens! -Ruby jumped from the couch. -I have to make a sign written "We are here in peace"!

She run from the living run.

* * *

 **Here is folks. Two chapters in one day. See you next time.**


	41. STRK and STRQ

**Sorry for my bad English. I don't know if someone notice, but I wait for the characters to appear in the RWBY Chibi appear before use them in my fanfiction and finally appeared someone who I wanted to use two weeks ago.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

 **STRK and STRQ**

The sun raised and the team STRK walk to the kitchen for their breakfeast. Sally yawned and opened one of the kitchen cabinet and was surprised by Qrow who was hiding there. Sally screamed alerting the rest of her team, Then Qrow leave the kitchen cabinet and walk to the team with a frowned expression for their confusion.

-So you guys are the team what I heard about, huh? -Qrow asked.

-Uhh, who are you? -Sally asked.

-Who I am doesn't matter. What matter is you guys. -The team share a confused look after wait for Qrow to continue. -And who do you guys think you all are, huh?

-I don't get it. -Ryan said and Qrow leaned until they were nose to nose with each other.

-I'm talking very clear bub.

-Bub? -Ryan asked.

-Do you guys know about the name you guys are using?

-And this is important because? -Koro asked making Qrow jump to the front of him.

-It is more important than you think bub! -He roared confusing even more the team and scaring Ryan who began to shake in fear. -If you even knew the meaning behind the name of your team! The once coolest team in Beacon now become... this! -He gestured to the team STRK. -What shame, man. What Oz was thinking?

-Sir, what do you want from us exactly? -Sally asked and Qrow shot a glare to the leader.

-Just to be clear, you never will be like her! -He roared confusing the team even more. -Man! I know that the team STRQ is out of commision, but Oz could at least choose some better people to inherit the name. Instead of that...

-Wait right there sir! -Sally interrupted him. -Is that what this conversation is all about?

-What else could be? -Qrow asked to all of them.

-Sir, the name of our team is not STRK (Stark), is STRK (Strike).

-Strike? -Qrow asked with a eyebrow raised.

-Yeah, like the gun Strike One.

-The gun? -Qrow asked scratching his chin, then he grab a walk-talk and turn it on. -Tai, change of plans. -After the last word was spoke, Taiyang appeared wearing boxe gloves. -We make a little mistake.

-So, no test for them?

-Afraid not my friend. -Taiyang make a sad expression before leave with his head low. Qrow then turn back to the team. -Well, this is embarassing. Sorry for the little trouble. Good bye!

Then Qrow left, leaving the team very confused. Not understanding what was all that about.

* * *

 **Killing time**

The team STRK stay silent in their room from complete boredom. Sally was sitting in her bed looking to nothing, Ryan was in the desk spinning his gun and Koro was trying to meditated. They were jumpscared by a loud bang in their room. All the eyes look at Unícorn who was holding Ryan's second pistol what she just used to shot the clock in the wall.

-Unícorn? -Sally called her partner.

-What?

-Why did you shot the clock?

-I'm trying to kill time.

None of her teammates have a answer for her comment.

* * *

 **Boomerang**

Koro played with the boomerang in his hand before throw away. He waited for the object to come back...

*POW*

-Ouch!

... only to hit his partner on his head. Ryan walk to Koro who was rubbing his index fingers together before come to his escape.

-Ninja Smoke! -He threw a ball in the floor and a smoke screen blocked the view of the ninja. Koro run as fast he could like he normaly do after throw one of his smoke bombs, but this time he notice something strange. While his legs were moving, he not felt the floor below his feets. He look back and see Ryan holding him by the collar of his shirt. He hold Koro before he could run. -That was a move too much smart for you.

-Oh please, you do that all the time. Even a monkey would notice after see again and again.

-Hey! -A voice spoke and from a nearby tree came Sun. -I resent that!

Both Ryan and Koro didn't know what to say after that.

* * *

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	42. Horror Movie

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Juggling**

Ryan stood in the top of a table making some juggling trick. Koro was by his side and seemed bored with his exhibition and leave for a second to make his trick more interesting. From only balls, suddenly a chair was throw in Ryan's hand. Then professor's Port axe. Then a joystick. Then a pair of glasses. Then Ozpin's cane. Then Zwei.

-Oof? -The dog questioned.

Then Koro throw at Ryan more things he found around, but didn't notice that he threw at him a chainsaw sword.

-OUCH! -Ryan screamed stoping his trick. -MY ARM! MY ARM!

Ryan screamed in pain as the things he was juggling with start to drop around him. The chainsaw sword fall with the blades on the floor, cutting it in a circle form. Koro watched with eyes wide open his parnter fall on the floor below in the hole made by the sword.

-If you are not good in something, you shouldn't do it. -Koro said.

-Are you kidding me?! -Ryan shout from the floor below.

-Winp. -Koro whispered.

* * *

 **Horror Movie**

The team STRK was sitting in the couch, it is night time and they decide to end their night watching a horror movie. But have one problem and is not Ryan screaming all the time.

-AAAHH! -That one was Sally.

The problem is the leader screaming five seconds before the horror scene happen what was getting out all the fun about watch a horror movie. Is not so scary if you know that something is coming, but didn't stop Ryan for scream in fear.

-Can you please turn out your semblance? -Koro asked in a annoyed tone.

-Why? -Sally asked. -Like that I watch five seconds faster than normal.

-Because like that, you will let us kniw when a horror part will began. This get out all the fun of watch a horror movie. -Unícorn said.

-I think that Ryan don't think like that. -Sally said point to Ryan who was using his poncho to cover his head.

-Has the horror part already passed? -Ryan asked and Sally smirked maliciously.

-Yes. -She answered making Ryan uncover his face... right in the time when the psychopath cut the innocent girl to pieces with the propellers of a boat engine. Ryan's pupils dissapeared from his eyes due the shock and he fall face first one the floor. -Oh I'm sorry Ryan. But someone told me to turn off my semblance.

-That's was cruel. -Koro said before smirk too. -I like it.

Unícorn just rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Laundry**

The team DARK was able to do anything they wanted to do, except for one thing.

-We really need to learn how to do that. -Rarus spoke only in his undewear and holding his overcoat what seemed to be for a little action figure.

-How come clothes can shrink like that? -Kiron asked holding his pants what was so small that he could hold in the palm of his hand. Of course, he also is only in his undewear.

-Darkus, I don't think you should wear your clothes right now. -Arno spoke to his leader who decide to wear his clothes despite the size.

-I'm a fighter Arno. -Darkus spoke with his shirt choking him and his face complete purple. -I shall handle anything.

-Even lack of oxygen? -Rarus spoke. Darkus was about to answer... but fall facefirst on the floor. -No, you don't.

-Should not we help him? -Arno asked.

For a moment, the team just look at Darkus on the floor uncoscious, then shrugged and left their leader at the floor. Darkus raised his head for a last statement.

-I... was... the... leader...

Then he fall unconscious again.


	43. Tennis

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Tennis**

Weiss played a little with the ball before hit it with the racket. In the other side of the court was Unícorn who hit the ball with her own racket. Then Weiss hit again, Unícorn countered her swing. Weiss used a backhand and Unícorn countered with forehand. The Dust heiress used a drop shot strong enough to make the Weapon heiress use a smash.

Weiss' team was watching the match with bored expressions, except for Blake who was reading a book and was with a flag with Weiss name on it. Yang yawned while Ruby decide to play with her scroll. When Weiss notice that her friend were not interested in the game, she frowned. Unícorn called her with her index finger and once the girls were face to face, Unícorn whispered something in Weiss's ear making her smile devilish.

The girls went back in their positions and Unícorn make the first move, aiming the ball direction at the distracted face of Blake with enough force to throw her away. The ball bounced from her face to Weiss direction who hit the ball with force. The ball flew high speed hitting the forehead of Ruby, sending her back. Yang was so bored that didn't notice yet what was happening and yawned one more time allowing Unícorn to hit the ball straight in her mouth. Yang spit the ball away and glare at Unícorn and didn't notice Weiss hitting the ball with her racket and hitting the right side of her face, making her falll face first on the floor.

Unícorn and Weiss walk to each other with smiles on their faces.

-Game... -Unícorn said.

-Set... -Weiss said.

-And match! -Both girls said at the same time.

* * *

 **Poker**

-I won again! -Sally squealed in joy as she show to Sun, Neptune and Jaune the cards in her hands.

She give a meaningful look to the boys as she saw their bodies as they were left only in their underwear.

-How you can be so good in that game? -Jaune asked trembling a little from the cold.

-Yeah. It is impossible for someone be that good! -Sun shout from the otherside of the table.

-Wait, you are not using your semblance, aren't you? -Neptune asked with a skeptical look.

-Noooo? -Sally said looking around the room while playing with the cards in her hands. -Perhabs you guys want to try prove it with another round?

-You bet it! -Sun shout. -I will recover my clothes in no time!

Jaune and Nepture could only slap their foreheads.

* * *

 **Shuriken**

Koro decide to pratice his skills with his semblance. He made a fumma with ice dust and focused in his target. He pushed his arm back and threw the fuuma with full force. Then Zwei appeared from behind him and run in the direction of the fuuma.

-Hey! That's not a frisbee your stupid dog!

Koro shout but was too late a Zwei whined in pain and Koro just look with one eye open what happened to the poor little dog. He whistle in discretion and with hands on his pockets, starts to walk away before start to run from the scene.

* * *

 **As for the sugestions I received in the reviews, I will try make it in the next week. And remember that I changed Koro's name because of Monty Oum's name rule about OC characters in RWBY.**


	44. Surprise

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Director Ozpin - Fanon with Koro**

The girls started their show like they always did, except for the scenario being messed up. Ozpin cut the scene and asked what was wrong, Ruby stated that someone would be messing with everything they worked so hard to build. But Ozpin merely laughed at her words.

-Ruby. -Ozpin began. -I'd have to be a pretty incompetentleader if I didn't notice something like that happening right under my nose, don't you think?

-Do I think?! -Koro asked from behind the scenes, then he jumped in the screen landing on Ruby who made a "ugh". -Do you really can see something wrong happening?

-Koro please. Someone with my experience and knowledge would not be so easily fooled by some enemy infiltrating in my academy.

koro deadpanned at his words.

-Man. Even Fernando could see something wrong happening, and he is BLIND for god sake!

-Tsk, tsk. -Ozpin began. -Koro, poor victim of the streets laws. I can understand your that you have a hard childhood... (my childhood has nothing to do with this)... but this is not reason to be suspicious about your fellow classmates.

-I'm not suspicious about my classmates. I'm suspicious about those guys! -Koro said pointing to Mercury and Emerald.

-I understand that you may be suspicious about them since mr. Black is the son of a murderer and Ms. Sustrai don't have any record from her previous academy before Mistral as the headmaster Lionheart reported to me, but remember that you also don't have any record abot a academy before you came to Beacon, right?

Koro frowned at his question and decide that since Ozpin not gonna hear him, he will have to do his plan B.

-Alright. You don't left me not choice. I going to prepare a lot of explosives and explode the academy in case of emergency.

-Of course. Do that. -Ozpin said as what Koro planned was not a big deal, the girls staring at him with eyes wide open.

Suddenly, the big rose of the screen fall down in Koro, revealing Cinder behind it.

-Oh my. This big rose just crashed him by completely accident! -She lied.

-What unfortunately turn of events. -Ozpin said making Cinder smirk.

* * *

 **Shuriken 2**

After what happened last time, Koro decide to train in the Emerald Forest. He made a fuuma with his semblance and aimed the target. A bullseye at some meters from him. With great strength, he threw the fuuma in his hand, but was surprise with the appearance of Arno running after the shuriken.

-Frisbee! -Arno shout.

-Wait! Not again! -Koro shout but was too late.

-AAARGH! -Arno groaned in pain.

-Oh c'mon! You are a faunus! A FAUNUS! -Koro shout. -How could you be so stupid?!

* * *

 **Surprise box**

Sally found in the middle of her room a little box with a hand crank on the right. She was about to see what is inside of the box when suddenly she make a blank expression before walk to the closet.

First Sally put a table above the box, then a cement box. And another. And another. And another. Then the brunette knee down and start to move the crank making the box play a lullaby. When she finally done, the box open.

-SURPRI- *PAM*

Nora was about to shout surprise, but her head hit the table filled with cement blocks. Sally look down on the table and could only see the Valkyrie's head with her eyes spinning from dizziness.

-When they gonna learn that take more than that to surprise me?

-Suuuuurrrrrpriiiiiiiseeeeeee... -Nora said completely dizzed.


	45. Flirting with the nurse

**Sorry for my bad English. Sorry I'm little late. It just that a game can really make your forget about other things someone suppose to do.**

* * *

 **Flirting with the nurse**

-Let's see here. -Yukino said looking at the clipboard in her hand. -What's is the problem Mr. Branwen? -Yukino asked more confused for be a adult man instead of a student.

Qrow sipped his flask before answer her question.

-My problem snowflake, is that I can stop looking at your eyes.

Yukino deapan expression seemed to be missed by Qrow. She just start to push the bed away from the infirmary.

* * *

-... alright then. What would be the problem-you again?

Yukino asked as Qrow laid down in another bed with one arm suporting his head and his other arm in his waist.

-Fancy meet you here. -Qrow said.

-I'm the academy's nurse and you are in the infirmary. How exactly is fancy meet me here?

Qrow went silence for a moment before try another line with the nurse.

-Hmm. My head must not be right. The only thing I can think properly is you. -Yukino rolled her eyes and start to push the bed. She pushed the bed with Qrow to the corridor, then went back to the infirmary, leaving Qrow alone. -Yep! She wants me.

* * *

Yukino look well at the files about the students, but one different file caught her attention. It was written Qrow Branwen. She opened and what was written was the type of woman Qrow liked. She deadpaned when read "womans with light blue hair and dark blue eyes". Her eyes moved away from the file and she look to the right where Qrow was standing while drinking his flask.

-Words can't describe what I feel while looking at you.

Yukino said nothing. Instead she just took a syringe and pierced Qrow. For a moment nothing happen, then the huntsmen just fall face first on the floor.

* * *

-Tell me again. -Ozpin began. -Why did you put Mr. Branwen in the Quarantine Room?

-His breath was smelling so bad. My diagnosis is that he is with a serious case of "Annoyance".

Qrow just laid on the floor, still drinking his flask.

-Yep. She wants me. -He said.

* * *

 **Temperamental problems**

-You need to control yourself Mr. Red. -Ozpin spoke behind his desk. Jason in front of him. -Your temperament is start to cause troubles for everyone around you.

-Sir, can I ask why only I am having this conversation? -Jason asked to the headmaster.

-Because there's no more student who needs have this talk.

Jason raise a eyebrow at his statement.

* * *

Nora walked happily to the cafeteria, but her expression turns into a horror when notice there's no more pancakes. Unícorn just pass by her with the last plate in her hands, then Nora's face turns into anger.

-Why did they make so manny pancakes? -Unícorn asked lookin at the pile in her tray.

-You did on purpose! -Nora shout before tackle Unícorn.

Out of the screen, both girls started to wrestle against each other throwing away anything in their path.

* * *

Yang was walking in the corridors of the school. In front of her was coming Jaune who was walking happily with eyes closed. When they got side by side, Yang punched him.

-Ouch! *CRASH*! Ow...

-Sorry Jaune, but I just lost a match against a annoying upperclassmen and I just needed to punch something!

* * *

-I need control myself? -Jason asked.

-Good! I'm glad you understood.

Saying no more words, Ozpin left the table and walked to the exit.

-This guy must be blind. -Jason murtered.

* * *

 **Already has a chibi Winter but not a chibi Glynda. There's something I thought with her make some time but I mentioned that I not use a character who didn't appear in the original show yet. So until the teacher appear in the show or this fic end the ending of the season before she appear, I will hold the idea for a while. Not big deal.**

 **I gotting some writer block lately so the next chapter will have some fandoms.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	46. Slideshow

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Slideshow**

-And this is when we deafeated a Goliath for the first time. -Taiyang said as he showed the team STRK some slides of team STRQ.

-Raven kicked him to the Goliath's mouth in that day. -Qrow said after him.

-There we are in the tournament after beat those wimps from Atlas.

-He asked Raven out after that and she throw him out of the arena.

-And this is when we had our first mission.

-Raven buried him alive after he asked her out.

While the adults keep blabbing about their out times, the team STRK was almost diyng from boredom. The adults appeared from nothing saying that wanted to show something to them and they started to show some slides of their times in Beacon. Needless to say that the team had enough and Sally raised her hand.

-Excuse me. But why exactly you are showing us this?

-Well, as the new team STRK(stark), we thought that would be good show to you guys how the first team to carry that name was.

-I remember that we already explained our team name to you both. -Unícorn said.

-Well, my nieces said the opposite of you guys.

-They said that after Tai asked to them if they wanted to see those slides? -Ryan asked to Qrow.

-Yes. -Taiyang answered. -How did you know that?

-Don't you think that the girls said that to you want show those slides for us without us said a word about it? -Unícorn asked.

-If they didn't wanted to see the slides, they just needed to say. -Taiyang said in a sad tone before grab the slides and leave the room.

-Well, see you guys later. -Qrow said as he followed Taiyang.

They remained in silence for a moment before Koro spoke.

-I feel that is not the last time we will deal with them.

The team groaned at the statement.

* * *

 **Bad Winter**

Koro was plyaing around with a ball when suddenly the ball was frozen in midair.

-What the...

-What do you thing you're doing? -Winter asked was she walked to Koro. She was with a frown in her face. -Your attire is unnaceptable. A place to such old clothes is the garbage.

-What? -Koro asked.

-And make eye contact when someone speak to you!

-Ok!

-And stand in a proper posture!

-Bu...

-Better Posture! -Winter shout making Koro standing straight as a pole. -Good. Now, I want to make a inspection in your armory to see if your armament is up to the standards of this school.

Winter walk away leaving Koro alone and cofused.

-Who the hell is she? -Koro asked.

* * *

 **Now, the fanons will be in the next chapter. Those two skets came to my mind yesterday morning and I wanted to write them.**

 **See you next time.**


	47. Coming Home to Roost - Fanom with STRK

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Bad Winter 2**

Ryan always enjoy his meals, except when Winter decide to educate him in how to use the cutlery. He tried to grab a fork but had his hand slapped by Winter.

-This is the salad fork. You are eating a fish! -He tried to grab another fork only to Winter slap his hand again. -The fish fork!

-Which one of it is the fish fork?! -Ryan cried.

-You read the book I gave to you?

-Yeah, but...

-So you must know. Search in that head of your!

-May I ask you something?

-What is?

-Who are you again?

-Someone who will teach you good manners. Now, the fish fork! -Ryan look at the forks and grabbed one and Winter finally not slapped his hand. -Very good. -Ryan smiled thinking that was over whatever he was doing. -Now which one of them is the meat fork?

Ryan groaned.

* * *

 **Cannonball - Fanon with Arno and Kiron**

In the public pool, some of the students from Beacon were relaxing. Sun was about to jump on the water when Penny called them.

-Hello everyone! Has anyone seems Ruby? I was suppose to meet her here in exactly 36 seconds ago.

-She will not come. -Kiron said.

-What? Why not? I've been a bad friend for Ruby? -Penny asked with worry in her voice.

-Nah! -Arno spoke. -She annoyed Kiron today's morning so he stucked her in the ceiling of her team dormroom with scotch tape.

-What?! -Yang shout before dash away from the pool.

-Cannonball! -Sun shout as he jumped in the water.

-Why is Sun punishing that wooden plank? -Penny asked confused.

-He was playing cannonball. -Arno asnwered.

-How do you play that? -Penny ask.

-You just jump as high as you can and as you fall, you scream "Cannonball"! -Kiron answered her question. -Just splash as much water as you can.

-It is fun. -Arno said and Penny's eyes widened.

-Fun?! -She said. -I wanna try! -Then she moved to the trampoline and got ready to jump. -Increasing body mass. Plotting attack vector.

-Plotting vector? -Arno asked and Penny jumped. -This may not be a good idea.

-You know what is more strange? -Kiron asked. -The fact that this dog is around there and you are not fighting against him again.

-As long he stay away from my bathroom, I don't mind his presence. -Arno look above. -She's coming.

Penny was going to fall direct on the floor, but before she could hit the concrete, Kiron pushed Arno to below her in the last second, resulting with the robot girl crashing into the dog faunus. The crash throw away almost everything around except for Kiron who was smiling.

-I'm starting to like those "team bonding exercise" that Darkus force us to do. -Arno just groaned at his partner statement.

-Well darn. -Penny spoke. -My target computer seems to be misaligned. -Then she remember why she jumped and smiled. -Cannonball!

-Sorry Penny. You lost. -Kiron said.

-It was fun. May I try again?

Kiron look to his partner crushed below the robot before answer.

-Why not?

* * *

 **Coming home to roost - Fanom with STRK**

-Do you guys notice that make a while since that old man bothered us? -Sally asked.

-But it feels like week since last time we saw him. -Koro spoke.

Then a crow hit the window.

-Perhabs he found another team to annoy? -Ryan asked.

-We would not be so lucky. -Unícorn stated.

Then the crow hit the window again.

-Well, I say we enjoy the time until that guy decide to appear again with that blonde guy who always try to look cool. -Sally said.

-Yeah. Who knows when will be the next time he will bother us about his team...

During their talk, someone start to run into the stairs outside, then Qrown enter in their dormroom running, open the window and leave without say a word.

-It seems we spoke to soon. -Koro said.

-Not so fast. -Sally said grabbing a bat from under her bead. she stood in the dresser swinging the bat and her buttocks. Before the crow could enter the room, Sally prepated the bat...

*BANG*

-Ouch!

... but shot the bird with her gun instead. Qrow's voice shouted from outside before somehow hit the floor.

-I'm starting to enjoy that change of weapons. -Sally said looking to the gun in her hand.

* * *

 **In the next chapter I will try something what I will call "Behind the scenes". Will be my OCs behind of the actions of the sketches from the original show.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	48. Team Bonding Exercise

**Sorry for my bad English. Still nothing from Glynda on the original show. At this rate use her before them already. I will wait a little more and see if she will appear.**

* * *

 **Behind the scenes - Sister Stuff**

Winter stood in the Emerald Forest waiting for her sister end the grimms without her weapon.

-You'll have to learn to do things for yourself. -Winter said as Weiss run away from the grimms. -You'll thank me later.

Weiss quickly pushed a branch and used to send the grimms flying away.

* * *

Far from where the sisters were, Ryan was sitting in a rock with more rocks behind him. He was playing his flute without too much worries in his mind. Until the grimms send flying away landed close to him. The Beowulf fall facefirst in front of him while the Geist landed behind him... where there are several rocks. Ryan could hear the Geist raising in the form of a colosal stone beast behind him.

-I shouldn't had wear a white underwear today.

Then he let a loud piercing scream.

* * *

Ruby and Yang were taking Zwei for a walk and the sister did not see Koro sleeping in the other side of the tree. A apple fell in Ruby's head, making her whimper. Yang who not like to see her sister being hurt, raised her first and punched the tree...

-Ow! -... Also hitting Koro in the process. -Ouch! -He whined after crashing on the nearest tree. The sister left the place holding hands without noticing that the blonde hit the ninja. -What just happen?

* * *

 **Team bonding exercise**

Rarus was in his bed reading a magazine when his leader enter in the room kicking the door. Darkus was dragging Arno and Kiron who were beaten in black and blue.

-How was their team bonding exercise of today? -Rarus asked.

-Do you need to ask? -Darkus said as he dragged his unconscious teammates.

* * *

 **Behind the scenes - Fearless Hero**

-Do you ever wonder why did lost your time with homerwork? -Rarus asked to Kiron as they were in the middle of Vale on the night. -Why make school work in our houses? Doesn't make any sense.

-Well, I think it is because-what? -Kiron stop his words when notices a gang surrounding Velvet. -It seems trouble.

-We should do something.

-Be my guest.

Rarus sighed dissapointed by his teammate behavior and got ready his katanas, but before he could do something, a voice spoke.

-You've threatened your last bunny, villain!

-What the? -Rarus asked as he watches Jaune appearing from the sky and putting himself between Velvet and the gang and a dog with a mask joins him. -Super hero around. I can sit and relax.

-Do you know that is just Jaune, right?

-Do you never read comics? Not matter what, the hero always wins. -Before Kiron would respond, Mercury falled right in front of them. The duo remained silent until Rarus spoke again. -It's raining man.

-Here I thinking that ice was the worst thing what would fall from the sky.

-Hey! You are the one to blame. Who told you to...

-Ow! -Emerald hit Rarus lap in the middle of his sentence.

-Well, now babies are falling from the right.

-Do you have any idea of how stupid is what you just said?

-Can be stupid, but I have a baby in my lap! -After Rarus ended his phrase, Roman and Neo run in front of them but Neo stopped and snapped her fingers making the thief dissapear. She blew a kiss and dissapeared too. -Well, easy come easy go, right?

-Do you remember they were surrounding a girl and seemed that were about to do something wrong, right?

-I love a bad girl.

Kiron just sighed and finally saw Jaune and the masked dog running away.

* * *

 **Behind the scenes is something new that I planned and I seeing howis going. I will do more in future chapters and see if is good enough for more.**

 **See you next time.**


	49. Madame Sally

**Sorry for my bad English. Still nothing from Glynda on the original show. At this rate use her before them already. I will wait a little more and see if she will appear.**

* * *

 **Madame Highwind**

Sally was with eyes closed and wearing a fortune teller turban. She moved her hands around the cards around the table until picked three. Jaune and Ren was in front of her.

-C'mon! What you see? -Jaune asked.

-I see... -Sally picks up three cards. -... you being approached by something cold and this... is a good thing.

-A good thing? -Jaune asked.

-Jaune, you shouldn't listen what she is saying. -Ren spoke. -Those future reading things are just foolishness.

-Follishness, you say? -Sally asked looking into more cards. -I would not say that if I was you. Because I see in your future you being smashed by a tree.

-A tree? -Ren asked. -I heard enough. Let's go Jaune.

* * *

-Something cold will approaches me and will be good. -Jaune said as he and Ren were walking back to Beacon. -What do you think could it be?

-Jaune, she was just messing with you. -Ren said. Not far from them was Weiss looking again in her scroll. -Hello Weiss.

-Hey Weiss!

-Grettings. -Weiss said without look out of her scroll.

-Like I was saying, I don't even need to tell you how small are the chances of me being crashed by a tree.

-TIMBER! -Someone shout. Weiss' face turn into panic and she jumped in Jaune's arms while the tree came down and crashed Ren. -And that's ladies and getlemans is why woodsmans shout TIMBER! -The voice shout.

-Sooo.. -Jaune said still holding Weiss in his arms. -What were you saying?

-Shut up. -Was all Ren could say.

* * *

 **Behind the scenes - Inner lives of Beowulfs**

Cinder stood in the top of a rock giving her speech to the grimms around the stone. Far from the a Rockbreaker stood with a face of dissapointment.

-Why are always Beowulfs. -He asked to the Hellhound by his side. -She knows that are more stronger grimms around?

-Forget that Tom. -The Hellhound spoke. -Y'know how she is.

-But I'm better than any of them Jim! -Tom said. -Look at my size! Look at my horn! I'm sure could be useful in her plans!

-Why are you so determined to be part of whatever stupidy she is talking about?

-Is that I cannot help but feel like my kind is being forgeted. -Tom said as he used his horn to push the water tap and let the water fall on the bowl on the floor. -When was the last time she used a Rockbreaker? Just look to our names! Rockbreakers! We can shatter a rock in pieces if we want to!

-Is not like you guys are not important. -Jim said as he start to fill a bowl for himself. -She just may need Beowulfs.

-Beowulfs. I can do a better job than any Beowulf. -Tom said with a sad tone.

-C'mon! Don't be like that. You guys are a important part of this World Domination thing. Remember, no one is better than anyone.

-Thanks Jim. You always know what to say to make me feel better.

-Anytime, pal. Some of those robots from the cold kingdom are trying to kill some of us. How about we get rid of them?

-Yeah. I need some exercise.

* * *

 **Shooting Star**

The team STRK was sitting in a bench on Beacon at the night time. They were looking to the sky full of stars.

-Are not the stars beautiful? -Sally said.

-Yeah, I guess. -Unícorn said.

-A shooting start. -Sally said pointing to above, then she closed her eyes.

-What she's doing? -Koro asked.

-When a person see a shooting star, he or her can make a wish.

-Really? That's stupid. Who would believe in something like that?

After Koro make the question, Sally's scroll start to ring. She opens and read the message. Her smile grew larger and she squealed in joy.

-Kiron want my help with his studies. This means that him and I gonna be alone! -She squeals again.

-I wish food for the rest of my life. -Koro said to the star.

-Not work like that. -Unícorn said.

Koro groaned.


	50. Shots

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Shots**

-Alright Zwei. -Nora spoke. -Your job is to keep guard so that evil nurse not come closer to me. -She was talking about Yukinol. -She is a lion faunus, so she may not be a fan of doggies! -She left the bushes to look around her hiding spot. -So she will not come closer to me to try give me *gulp* a shot... -She said shaking.

-Seems a good plan. -Yukino said.

-I know right! -Nora spoke to Yukino before keep looking around for the nurse. -She will never find me and give me those evil shots. Never! Never, I said... wait a minute-AAAHH!

Nora screamed as she jumped high in the air. Zwei look at her falling down on the bushes far from where they were. The dog just start to breath while Yukino look at a board filled with names.

-Valkyrie. Check. Now... -She look at Zwei. -... where is Ruby?

She said offering a dog treat. Zwei accepted the bribe and pointed with his nose to behind the trees.

-Zwei! -Ruby shout. -You sell me for a dog treat?!

Yukino just give the treat to the dog and go hunt the rest of the students.

* * *

 **Source of electricity**

Laura and Milk look at Vale from the school. The city was engulfed in darkness.

-I wonder how come the school still have energy while the city is covered in shadows. -Milk said.

-Ozpin must have a emergency generator or something. -Laura explained to her partner.

* * *

Ozpin sneezed in his office.

-Someone must be talking about me. -The headmaster said as he turned to see Ryan. -How are you, Mr. Forest?

The headmaster asked to Ryan who was with electrodes all around his face and body.

-You said that I was going to do something important here. -Ryan said.

-And it is important. -Ozpin said he the coffee maker end making his coffee. He grab the cup and give a sip. -Really important. -Then he look to the window. -Oh! Look! You also energized the school.

-Did you just wanted me to give electricity only to you could make some coffee?

-Nooo... -Ozpin said looking away nervous from Ryan.

* * *

 **Behind the scenes - Movie night**

Arno was walking alone in Vale when he when he eavesdrop the conversation between his classmates.

-Oh! You guys! -Ruby spoke. -I know exactly what we should see! It's horror movie called "Dog Rain"!

Arno heard that and start to think about how could be that movie.

* * *

 _Arno was walking in the daylight when a puppy fall from the sky. And another._ _And another._ _And another._ _And another. All of them look at the dog faunus and start to growl at him._

 _-Mamma mia. -Arno said they attacked._

* * *

Arno stood with a blank expression before come to his senses.

-Now I not going to sleep for a while.

* * *

 **Laura will appear soon in the original fic while Milk already appear in Sons of Darkness. See you next time.**


	51. Shuriken 3

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Experiment**

Unícorn was sitting in a bench listening music in her headphones. She could not hear anything. Suddenly the earth shake a bit, then in front of her fall face first on the floor none than Milk. She was covered in ashes and when she open her mouth to breath, a tiny smoke escape from her mouth. Unícorn remove her headphones to hear Milk speak.

-Experiment number 22... fail. For the next experiment I will need a cupcake and some dust.

Milk left leaving Unícorn to think about her words.

-I should warn her counsins about this. -She said thinking about what would happen. -Nah. It is not my problem. -She put back the headphones but before she could turn the music on, another explosion happened. -That was fast.

* * *

 **Girls Rock - Fanom with Unícorn**

The girls of team RWBY were posing in their dormroom when suddenly Nora come from the door.

-You guys? -She began. -Did you hear? The school is having a "Battle of Bands"! You know what this means right? -She leaps. -WE HAVE TO START OUR OWN BAND!

-Yes! -Yang said excitedly. -I'm so edgy and cool! I'm pratically a rockstar already! I mean, look at me! -She gestured to herself. -Just look at me.

-and I am musically gifted... -Weiss said next.

-Meh, I dunno-

-GIRL BAND, YAY! -Ruby cut off Blake and dragged her out of the room with her friends.

* * *

Nora tested the drum. Ruby tested her bass. Weiss tested her keyboard by playing Chopsticks. Blake moved her tambourine. Finally slid to the front of the band.

-You are not ready for our rock! -Yang shout. -We will melt your bones!

-Oh please.-Unícorn said after heard Yang's statement. -You would not burn even the bones of a ice sculpture.

-You don't have any right to say anything! -Yang said back to Unícorn. -You act like a loner musician and all but the truth is, you are just a poser.

This statement make Unícorn's face frown.

-Poser? -She said as her locker landed right on her side. The locker open revealing Silver Horn. -You asked for it. -Unícorn grab her silver colored guitar. -For you ladies, The wrath of the Gale by DragonPower.

-The wrath of the Gale? -Yang asked. -Ha! As if you could play this song.

Yang had to eat her words when Unícorn start to play the rock song. All the girls make a blank expression as Unícorn keep playing the heavy chords of the music. After almost six minutes playing, Unícorn finished playing the song.

-This is rock. -Unícorn said as she put her index finger in Yang's forehead and pushed the blonde who fall on her back.

-I think you just melted my bones.

* * *

 **Shuriken 3**

This time Koro was sure that no dog or faunus dog would appear since he was in a cave. He created a fumma shuriken and threw it in the targets ahead. Behind him was Fido with his hands on his pockets.

-No, no and no. -Fido said. -I not going to fall in that trick. I'm smarter than any dog or dog faunus around.

-Why exactly are you here? -Koro asked to Fido.

-Oh! I'm part of the White Fang and hideout is in the end of this tunnel. -Fido said like was nothing making Koro deadpan at his words. Then the shuriken flew right in his head. -Ahh! Stars suppose to make wishes happen! Not hurt people's head!

Fido shout as Koro seemed confused.

-I did not make it come back.

* * *

 **The wrath of the Gale is a name I choose to represent the music "The Fury of the Storm" by DragonForce.**


	52. STRK and STRQ 2

**Sorry for my bad English. To who don't know, wherever Sally is around, a smell of chocolate follow her.**

* * *

 **Smell of Chocolate**

Oobleck was running to the lef and right in his class while teaching history.

-... then he was executed for a crime he not commited, we can conclude...*sniff* -He stopped when his nose caught the smell of chocolate. He run in the direction of where the smell was coming from and he got face to face with: -Ms. Highwind! I hope that you not eating in the middle of the class.

-No, I'm not. -Sally said but Oobleck's nose tell otherwise.

-Please, empty your pockets.

Sally start to remove all she have from her pockets. A pencil. A pocket watch. A pocket mirror. A bullet. Keys. A comb. Cough drops...

-Aha! What is this? -Oobleck asked.

-Cough drops.

-Oh! Please, keep going.

Sally sighed and keep removing her items from her pockets.

* * *

Sally was running away in fear from the tiny little dog of team RWBY.

-Get away from me! -She screamed. -Get away from me!

Then Unícorn block Zwei's path and show to him a piece of meat. She throw in the window and Zwei jump after the meat.

-Thank you. -Sally said. -Why he was following me anyway.

-Your smell.

-Chocolate is not good for dogs...

* * *

...A Carolina action figure. A soldier helmet. Socks. A plastic knife. A leather jacket. Mottor oil...

And Oobleck keep watching Sally got off stuffs from her pockets.

* * *

-Please. -Nora said.

-No. -Sally said.

-Just a bite.

-No.

-A littte teeny tiny bit.

-Nora! I don't have any chocolate with me!

-But I can feel the smell of chocolate from you!

* * *

... A pain boots. A cape. A hat. A beanie. Biker glasses. Bazookas tonfa. A vinyl disc...

And Oobleck keep watching Sally got off stuffs from her pockets.

* * *

 **Flirting with the nurse 2**

Yukino was frowning at the vision of Qrow wearing only a skimpy thong as he laid in one of the bed.

-How about a body checking, huh nurse? -Qrow asked smiling to her.

-My prescription for you Mr. Branwen is some shots.

-What kind of shots? -As Qrow asked, Yukino pull out a Desert Eagle and aim at his head. -You don't lose time huh?

* * *

Outside of the infirmary, Nora, Ruby and Velvet waited for their turn.

*Bang*

-Ouch! *Bang* Ouch! *Bang* Ouch! -Qrow was kicked out of the infirmary. With his chin on the floor, he look at his niece. -Hey there.

-Uncle Qrow. -Ruby said with a empty tone. -You got fat.

Qrow raise a eyebrow at the statement.

* * *

 **STRK and STRQ 2**

-I was physically the strongest of the team. -Taiyang said flexing his arm. Qrow was behind him drinking his flask. -So let's see if any of you can match me in my younger days. -As he said, Taiyang sat down in a chair and put his arm on the table. -Who of you will accept the challenge?

-We did not already explained to them the issue with the names? -Sally whispered to Unícorn.

-At this point, I gave up try to explain. -Unícorn answered making Sally sighed.

-Koro, would you-

-Nice try, Sally. -Taiyang interruted her. -But I know that the mummy boy there is the strongest of you.

-You want to arm wrestle with Ryan? -Sally asked surprised.

-What? Do you think I can't handle? -Taiyang asked and Qrow just keep drinking. -I let you know that I'm five times champiom of the Arm Wrestling Vale Tournament. So Forest, move right there! -Taiyang demanded.

Ryan look at Sally first, her eyes said "go ahead, it will be his funeral". Ryan shrugged and went to the table. He sit down, grabbed Taiyang's arm.

-Alright! On the three! -Taiyang said flexing his free arm. -One... Two... Three...

* * *

-I did the best I could, but I think that even with his aura, it will take some time to his bones go back to the right places. -Yukino said as Taiyang was laying in one of the beds of the infirmary, she turn he head to Sally. -He really tried arm wrestle with Ryan?

-Just to you know! -Taiyang shout. -I was going easy on him! Ow!

-Keep saying that Tai. -Qrow said. -Someone will believe in you eventually.

Sally sighed.

* * *

 **Well, Ryan keep causing trouble with his supernatural strength. If depend on me _and depends_ will not be the end of Qrow and Taiyang messing with them. The idea came when someone PM me saying that already have a team with the name stark, then the idea came. **

**That's all folks. See you next time.**


	53. Movie Night - Fanon with OCs

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Movie night- Fanon with OCs - pt 1**

In front of the theater, some of the Beacon student were waiting in the line for watch a movie of their choice.

-I am so ready for movie night! -Jaune anxious said. -So what are we watching?

-I think we should see "Love more than likely". -Pyrrha suggested. -I heard it's a very tender love story.

* * *

Pyrrha was sitting in her knees on a rock, smelling a flower, without any worry about the world. Suddenly a Beowulf appear behind without her noticing. He got ready his claws for the fatal strike.

-Watch out fair maiden! -Jaune suddely jumped from the woods.

But before he could play the "hero", he was grabbed by Darkus who kicked Zwei away and used Jaune like a club to beat the grimm without mercy. After the tenth hit, he threw Jaune's unconscious body away.

-You're welcome. -He said before leave Pyrrah alone.

* * *

Pyrrha stood with a blank expression, not knowing exactly what just happen.

-It seems fun. -Sun's voice brough her back to the reallity. -But I want to see something cool! Like "Try harder 2: Try harder"!

* * *

The first scene shows Sun trying to shot Koro, the ninja boy just jump and threw a grennade at the monkey faunus. -Oh god!

*BOOM!*

The next scene was in the interrogation room. Sun got angered and threw the game table away.

-I play by my own rules! Ow! -Unícorn did seemed surprise, but become annoyeed so punched Sun in the face. -Right in my nose.

The last scene showed Sun and Neptune walking in slow motion.

-Dude, why are we walking so slow? -Neptune asked before the building behind them explode.

-That's why-Ow! -Suns asnwered as Ryan who was in the building just fall in him.

-That wasn't funny. -Was all Ryan said.

* * *

Back in the reallity, now Sun and Neptune who were confused for their fantasy not going according as they wanted.

-Hey guys! -Velvet said as she arrived in the theater. -Sorry I'm late. I was hoping we could catch that new animated children's musical!.

* * *

The scene show Velvet jumping into a rock without notice a tree behind her being hit by something. Once in the top of the rock, she start to sing.

-Little Bunny Foo-Foo-

-Timber! -Calleb shout from behind her. She turn around and see a tree falling in her direction.

-AAHHH! -She screamed before the tree land on her.

* * *

Velvet also confused, stood with a blank expression trying to understand what happend in her mind.

-Something seems wrong here. -Velvet said.

-Nah! It just your imagination, guys. -Ruby said.

* * *

 **Sweet aunt**

-Hey guys! -Sally called her team. -Someone see a blonde woman with half of her hair shoved?

-Uhh, no. -Ryan asnwered. -Why are you looking for her?

-She's my aunt Citron.

-That one who is always rude in the letters you receive? -Unícorn asked to her.

-Yeah. That one.

-She don't seems the type who would visit someone. -Koro said to Sally.

-And you seems like your mother screw with your face with your birth. -A third voice spoke and enter in the room a blonde woman with half of her hair shoved.

-Aunt! -Sally shout and run to give Citron a hug, only to the blonde woman teleport to the left making Sally hit the wall. -Ow!

-I'm not the type of hug. -She said as look at the team. -So what you guys do around here to past time?

-Should not you check on Sally first? -Ryan asked. -She hit the wall pretty badly.

-Do I see like a nurse? -She asked as she brough a bottle to her lips.

-Great. Just what we needed. -Koro spoke. -Another drunk to bother us.

-It is grape juice. -Citron said.

* * *

 **Movie night- Fanon with OCs - pt 2**

The gang was still trying to choose a movie to watch when Jaune got a idea.

-Guys! I've got it! -He began. -All best movies out right now are about surper heroes. I think we should see "The Huntsmen Arises".

* * *

The Huntsmen stood in the top of the buiding with his sidekick, watching the city from above.

-I am dark justice. I am cold- *BANG* -VENGEANCE! -He screamed after be hit by a arrow.

Far from where he was, a villain had a triunfant smile in his face.

-Hero, you was defeated by... The Centaur! -Kiron said raising his bow above his head. -Now Vale is mine! -As he evilly chuckled, Wonder Zwei walked to him. Centaur look at him for a moment before speak. -I'm recruting new evil henchmans. Interested? -Zwei bark twice. -I take that a yes.

* * *

-Ok! Who is doing that?! -Jaune shout to the sky for this time be the one with his fantasy screwed.

He turn to Ruby after hear her gasp.

-Oh, you guys! I know exactly what we should see! It's a horror movie called "Dog Rain"!

* * *

Ruby calmly walk in the streets of Vale when she sees Arno falling from above.

-Ouch! -Then she sees another Arno fall not far from the first. -Ouch! -And another. -Ouch! -And another. -Ouch! -And another. -Ouch! -And another. -Ouch! -And another to the point of she be covered by Arnos.

-Ah! So many Arnos!

Ruby was screaming on the floor, shaking her hands, trying to free herself from the Arnos surrouding her. Meanwhile the Arnos just look at Ruby with blank expressions before look to each other.

-Hi there handsome!

-You too!

* * *

-Okay. -Ruby said. -There really is something wrong. -After she finished her sentence, the Shopkeeper open the door of the theater.

He turn the sign from "Open" to "Closed" and close the door. None of them said nothing for a while before Jaune spoke.

-So... same time next week?

-I don't know./ Maybe/ I'll check my schedule.

They all said while leaving.

* * *

 **Not exactly what I planned at first, but the idea seemed so good to be wasted.**

 **See you next time.**


	54. STRK and STRQ 3

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Poisoning**

Sally enter in the room of her team and only see Koro around.

-Hey Koro! -She greet him. -Have you seem... -Sally stopped her sentence when notice the bad smell in the air. -Argh! What is that smell?

Koro turn around to look at his leader and Sally see him wearing a gas mask and working in a cauldron.

-Well, Ryan pranked me by stealing the paper while I was using the bathroom. So this is the payback.

-You both not going to start another prank war, are you? -Sally asked, worried that would end like last time.

-Relax. After Ryan give a sniff in this, he will be unconscious for weeks. -Koro put his focus back at the cauldron. -You know? You worry too much. -He turn back to Sally. -Can't you see with that future vision of your that-Sally? -Koro asked not seeing his leader anywhere. -Where did she go?

Sally has left the room because with her future vision. Koro did not pay attetion at the cauldron and result with whatever he was doing exploding in the room.

* * *

A seconds later, Sally enter in the room with a gas maks and only see Koro on the floor, unconscious.

-Vegeance never is the answer for your problems, Koro. -Sally said. -Although I can't deny that leave a great feelling.

* * *

 **Catapult**

*Catapult being used*

-I believe I can fly! -Milk sang while flying. -I believe I can touch the sk- *THOMP!* -But he flight was interrupted by her hitting the window of Ozpin's office. -Hello sir. -Ozpin frowned at her, grabbed his coffee maker like was protecting a baby and left his officer, leaving Milk displeased. -I just destroyed his coffee maker one time. Don't need to be cautions around me all the tiIIIIIIIIMMMEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee...

She then fall down in the middle of her sentence.

* * *

 **STRK and STRQ 3**

Qrow laid a table in the middle of the room and was playing poker with Sally.

-I won! -Sally said with joy.

-Again! -Qrow shout in disbelief. -How come you just know how to play this game?! You said that never played poker before.

-Well, I'm must be luck. -Sally said not convincing Qrow.

-Unícorn girl! -Qrow called Unícorn who was sitting in the corner of the room, reading a magazine.

-Her semblance is future vision. -Unícorn revealed Sally's semblance without care about what will happen.

-I knew it! -Qrow shout. -Ouch! -Then he felt something in his neck. A poison dart. -Oh your little... -Qrow couldn't finish his sentence as he fell on the floor unconscious.

-I knew you would not like that.

-Hello ladies. -Taying said entering in the room. -Ouch! This is a dart.

Sally shot him too and the man also fall unconscious.

-Nice shot. -Unicorn said to Sally. -Look, I want to take a nap, so you can... -Poison dart in her neck. -Thank you. -Fall unconscious on the floor.

* * *

 **Well, I could not upload the chapter last week because my internet was cut out and only returned yesterday.**

 **See you next time.**


	55. Facing enemies of another (S2 Finale)

**Sorry for my bad English. Season finally is here. It is something I thought a while now, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Facing the enemies of another**

-Care to explain to me how this happened? -Sally asked to Koro.

-She seemed so nice. -Koro spoke. -I didn't think that would happen.

-So a thief girl ask you out and you don't think that something would go wrong? -Unícorn asked to Koro.

-Someone can explain how on Remnant I ended here?! -Jason shout in the middle of the team.

-If I wasn't stuck in that stupid chair... -Ryan complained.

Different from his teammates and Jason who were tied with ropes. He was tied in the chair with ropes, chains, handcuffs, shackles and in his feets, a huge block of concrete.

-Now that you all are comfy... -Cinder said walking around the captured team STRK. -... how about you guys tell me where is the Fall Maiden? -Her voice started soft, but become menacing.

-We told you already! -Sally tried to say to Cinder. -We don't know nothing about a Fall Maiden!

-Do you take me as a fool? -Cinder asked noise to noise to Sally.

-Yes. -She answered plain and simple.

-They won't open their mouths so easily. -Roman spoke behind Cinder. -I said that we should torture them to make them spill the beans!

-No. No torture will be necessary! -Ryan tried to reasonate with they captors. -We will say anything!

-You would be terrible in secret missions. -Unícorn said. -Why do you guys think we know something about that Fall Maiden?

-Hey! -Mercury shout. -We are to ones making questions in this interrogatory. So how about you guys spill the beans already? -Mercury put his feet in front of Unícorn's face in a attempt to scary her. But she just stared at the feet with blank eyes. -Do you know that I have guns in the feets, right?

-And you know that I don't care, right? -The statement make Mercury back off.

Is not funny when the hostages are not affraid.

-Anyway. -Cinder began again. -It seems that torture is the only option.

Neo who was by Roman's side, pull out from behind her a bunch of tools in one hand. She raised her other hand showing a sign saying "who's first?" written on it.

-Let's see... -Emerald look at the team with a finger in her cheek. -Perhabs the one with bandages on the face?

-What?! Why me!? -Ryan shout in fear. -I don't know anything!

-Of course you fools don't know the power I am destined to obtain. -Cinder began like some mastermind. -The Fall Maiden carry the power of the nature himself and I plan to have this power for myself!

-And you are telling this to us why? -Jason asked. Once Cinder notices that she was the one spilling the beans, her face frowned. -You know? For someone making a interrogation, you are talking too much-

-Enough! -Cinder shout. -We gonna make you all talk!

-We don't know anything! -Sally shout.

-We gonna see about that. -Cinder turn around. -Neo! Take the one with the green shirt.

-What?! Why me?!

Neo saluted and walk to Ryan. She grabbed him by the chair and dragged him to the closet of the dorm.

-Don't talk Ryan! -Koro shout to his partner.

-I don't know anything! -Was all Ryan could say before Neo closed the door.

-That's how it is. -Koro said proudly.

Unícorn sighed while Sally rolled her eyes.

-Now what we going to do while Neo is busy? -Emerald asked.

-We will keep interrogating them.

-This will take too much time? -Jason asked. -I left something on the oven.

-You baked another cake? -Sally asked with a excited tone.

-No, I'm not! -Jason quickly said, denying his own statement.

-But you said that have something on the oven. -Unícorn spoke next.

-Just because it is in the oven, doesn't mean that is a cake!

-What more you would put inside of a oven? -Sally asked.

- **OH GOD! WHY!** -Ryan shout from the closet.

-Ryan, apparently. -Unícorn said as Ryan keep screaming.

-Dear mommy! My arm shouldn't bend like that! Ouch! That's my leg you crazy lady! Ouch! My eye! My eye! I only have this one! Wait. What you are going to do with that?

...

...

...

- _ **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_ -Ryan screamed.

As the seconds keep passing, Ryan keep screaming inside the closet as his torture continued.

-What is she doing with him? -Sally asked, worried with her teammate.

-Neo is one of the bests in her job. -Roman said checking his fingers. -Soon any information that he have will be spilled faster than water in a fountain! Bwuahahahahahaha!

-Great. -Jason said. -He have a evil mastermind laugh too.

-Look, there's no need to torture Ryan.,, -Unícorn began.

-Or any of us. -Koro spoke before let Unícorn continue.

-... I'm sure whatever you guys are assuming is just a mistake. I mean, seriously? What make you guys think that we know something about that Fall Maiden?

-The only things you guys need to know is this. -Cinder said walking closer to Unícorn. -If I don't get what I want to, will have serious consequences. -She said with her menacing tone.

-Cinder,is not obvious at this point that we not know anything about what you want? -Sally asked to the Half Maiden. -You are torturing my friend after a information that he don't know.

- **THE PAIN! -** Ryan screamed from the closet.

-And what prove you have that you guys don't know anything? -Cinder asked.

-We keep saying that we don't know anything you crazy woman! -Koro shout, his patience coming to an end.

Neo opened the door of the closet and dragged a very wounded Ryan by the leg. At least he was freed from the chair. She raised a sign saying "I did everything I could." Then turn around and show that behind was writed "But he not confessed nothing".

-Hmmm. Strange. -Roman wondered. -You made the rubber glove treatment?

-Twi-i-i-i-i-ice... -Ryan whimpered.

-Strange, this normally works. -Roman said. -It seems we will need take drastic measures.

* * *

The rest of the team and Jason look at Roman putting a dynamite in Ryan's mouth and lighting the wick.

-As you morons can see, I've put a dynamite on your friend's mouth. -Roman explained. -If you guys don't want your friend lose his head, is better one of you start talking right now-

-Roman. -Emerald interrupted.

-What? Can't see thata I'm in the middle of a explanation here?

-He eat the dynamite.

The criminal look at his hostage and notices the dynamite was missing. A second passed and from inside Ryan come a huge sound of a explosion and smoke start to appear from his ears.

-What? -Roman asked not believing in what he just saw. -How come your body still is full after eat a dynamite what just explode?!

-Is not the first time this happen. -Ryan said as what just happened was not a big deal.

This made Roman think for some seconds before turn to Cinder.

-I think we need a new plan.

Cinder face palm.

* * *

-Now this will make you losers talk. -Mercury said as he put a headphone on Unícorn's head. -Prepare to open your mouth to let some secrets leave. -And he press the play button. The headphone start to play a polka song. For everyone's surprise, Unícorn didn't seemed affected. -How come you are not suffering?

-I'm the type of person who enjoyes all types of music. Even the bad ones.

The evil group face palm.

* * *

-Eletrocution! -Emerald shout as she put electrodes on Ryan's forehead and pressed a button to let the electricity shock the gunslinger. Thanks to his semblance, something Cinder's group didn't know, he suffered not damage. -Are you kidding me?! -Emerald shout.

* * *

Neo was holding a spoon with a green smelly fluid and was directing it to Koro's mouth. She forced the fluid in his mouth and he swallowed like was simple food. Smacking his lips a little, he tasted the content.

-It needs salt. -Koro said.

The evil group face palm.

* * *

Roman was holding a pair of pliers but was not unable to use it. The moment he walk closer to Jason, the white haired boy captured the criminal in a headlock with his legs. Roman was kicking his legs, desperaly trying to breath.

* * *

-I... think that they really don't know anything. -Cinder said with her face planted on the floor. -Let's leave them alone.

She got up from the floor and start to leave the place with her goons. The team STRK and Jason watched they leave the room, but all of them still were tied in the chairs, except for Ryan.

-Quickly Ryan. Get us off those ropes before they come back! -Jason said.

But as they heard him, Cinder's head appear from the half open door of the room.

-Remember. This meeting never happened. -She said with venom on her voice.

-Believe me. -Sally began. -There's nothing that I want right now than forget what happened here.

-Why I even try? -Cinder asked before close the door.

-I guess this take care of them. -Koro said as he turn to Unícorn. -Hey Uní, can you... -He stopped when notices that Mercury not removed the headphones from her. Meaning that since she start to her the music, she stopped pay attention in what was happening in her room. -She have problems. I'm telling you!

-Forget her for now Koro. -Sally spoke. -C'mon Ryan, get us off this mess.

-So what do you think about that Fall Maiden Cinder was talking about? -Ryan asked while untying his friends.

-I don't know. And I don't think that the author will carry to explain in our original fic.

She's not wrong about that.

* * *

 **Season finale. I hope you guys enjoy this season. I feel that was not better than the first one but that I did a good job too.**

 **That's all folks.**

 **See you next time!**


	56. Season announcement

The team STRK was having a peaceful lunch while talking to each other.

-The last volume receive a lot of criticism. So some are hoping for a better plot in the next volume. -Sally spoke.

-Those people only know to complain. -Koro spoke. -Some authors do even worst. Even our author have some stupid ideas sometimes.

-You mean like have a lot of OCs but barely use them? -Ryan asked.

-Pratically, and he is always talking about being original and blá blá blá.

-At least he tries to be original when it comes to his OCs. -Unicorn spoke. -Except for Ryan.

-What about me? -Ryan asked.

This was my cue to cough and call the attention of the team.

-Great. He's here. -Koro said... and then a hole suddenly appeared below him. -Oh your son of...

He fell, and fell, and fell until BAM! Now I have to ask, is someone there have some more complain? They all nodded negatively. Seeing would have no more interruptions...

-We did not interrupted you. -Ryan said and then, he was shoot away by a catapult. Screaming until he reached the courtyard. Now, I come to warn you guys the third season of STRK Chibi will being on the next Tuesday.

-Great. More work. -Unicorn spoke.

-Okay then. Something else? -Sally asked.

Nothing more to say except for stay tuned for some more of their mischiefs.

My characters waved as I say, See you next time!


	57. Too strong for my own good 4 (S3)

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **And they are back for some more stupidity.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Too Strong for my own good 4**

Ryan walked through the train station while looking at his scroll. He was so focused in his scroll that didn't notice the ticket gate and walk through it, breaking and crashing it to the floor.

He keep walking until he reach the train. Still walking, he opened a hole in the metal and walk through it to the other side. He keep walking until he left the station and reach the street, where he start to push a car while still walking.

He keep stacking car after car until the pile reach the nearest wall and stopped to move, but Ryan keep walking, going through all the cars he stacked.

The shopkeeper was sweeping the dirt, ignoring whatever was happening outside of his shop. Then he was jumpscared when Ryan just came from the wall, still focused in his scroll.

Velvet was walking happily around Vale but was surprised to see Ryan pushing a entire tree with his head while still focusing in his scroll.

-I wonder what he is doing to be so focused like that.

* * *

 **Prototypes**

-Ms. Rose, I must recognize that your prototypes for Paladins are quite impressive. -Winter said looking at the spider like machine Milk build.

-Thank you commander. -Milk thanked Winter. -Of course, it was no easy. I have to make various to get to this one.

-Speaking of which, I remember that the scorpion droid did not explode correct? -Winter asked to Milk who nodded to her. -Where is anyway?

-Oh! I borrowed to one of my cousin's friends. The one with blonde hair.

-You mean Jaune Arc? -Winter asked and again Milk nodded. -Why he would want to borrow a prototype of a war machine?

As a cue for his entrance, Jaune broke the wall of the test house piloting the scorpion droid. On the tail of the machine was Cardin.

-Someone called me? –Jaune asked.

-Make him put me down! –Cardin shout. –C-calm down Jaune boy. I know we don't have the best relationship, but you really don't want to hurt me, do you?

-Be quiet or I going to make worst.

-That's remind me. –Milk said. –I still have to test the target system.

-I'm on it! –Jaune said as got ready to make the spider droid throw Cardin.

-Nonononono! MOOOMYYYYYYyyyyyy… -Cardin screamed, disappearing on the distance.

-Setting target… -Jaune said. –Fire! –With that command, the droid shot three missiles and reached Cardin, exploding him in midair. –Target systems seems to be okay.

-Success! –Milk said.

Both of them not noticing Winter's eyes widened.

* * *

 **Amusement park**

Blake was standing in front of those tents where someone gain a price after beat some random game. The tent has the name "Sea of Pirates" and she spotted something that caught her attention.

-You want it? –Sun asked pointing to the plush Blake was looking.

-I wouldn't mind have one. -She said.

Sun just walked to the tent and slammed some lies on the balcony. The Shopkeeper turn around and smile at the sight of a client.

Sun needed to throw some baseballs and hit at least five pirates over there. If you hit a pirate ship, he would gain special prize.

With that, the Shopkeeper push a button and the game began. Figures of pirates start to appear and Sun aim to one of the pirates already. The number of baseballs were limited so he needed to make each shot worthy. After half minute, a siren rang and the game was over, and Sun got only four points.

Meaning that he only got a pat on the back from Blake.

-Better luck next time. -She said.

-Let me try then. -Another voice spoke. Blake and Sun turn to see Arno Baskerville putting some liens on the balcony.

-Oh please. -Sun scoffed. -If I can't win this what make you think that you can?

-Just watch. –Arno said as he got ready.

The Shopkeeper pushed the Button again and over the course of one second, Arno was able to hit every pirate in the tent. The siren rang again but this time to announce a winner. Arno pointed to the prize he wanted and the Shopkeeper give to him a little purple plush kitten dressed like a ninja, which he gave to Blake.

She hugged the plush while Arno give an smug smile to Sun, who was fuming through his ears.

* * *

 **STRK Chibi is back with their shenanigans and to mess with the original plot of RWBY Chibi.**

 **Remember that I also take requests so, if you have some idea leave in the review and I may do it in the next chapter.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	58. STRK and STRQ 4

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Amusement Park 2**

The shopkeeper was offering to the students a chance to show their strength with a High Striker.

-Stay back losers. –Cardin said grabbing the hammer. –I'll show how is done.

Cardin raised the hammer and swung down with force enough to the puck hit the bell. Cardin then start to pose showing his muscles to celebrate his success as the shopkeeper went to behind the attraction to get his prize, a toy hammer.

As he was going to give to Cardin, Ryan walked in and look at the lever. With one finger, he touch the lever and send the peck up, breaking the bell and sending high into the sky, making everyone around, including Cardin, open their mouths wide open in surprise.

The shopkeeper passed by Cardin's side and gave the toy to Ryan, making the bully fuming in anger.

* * *

 **Talk**

-And that was when I engaged in battle against the monster! –Port shouted to Fernando, telling one more of his epic tales of battle against grimms. –The monster and me just glared into each other eyes, waiting for one of us make the first move. –As Port keep talking, Sally walked in the scene. She watched the two professors and notice something odd. –It was when I raised my weapon and…

-Professor. –Sally called.

-Oh! Ms. Highwind! What I can do for you? –Port asked, welcoming Sally.

-Fernando is sleeping.

-What? –Port asked.

-Fernando is sleeping right now.

Port look at the blind samurai for a moment before poke him in the shoulder, it got no answer from him. Port poked him again and he just grumped and mumbled some no sense.

-It means that I was talking to a sleeping man all afternoon?

-It seems so.

-That's… a bit disappointing.

* * *

 **STRK and STRQ 4**

Ryan walked with no worries in the corridors with destination to his dorm room, this until he spotted Taiyang in front of the door of his dorm wearing boxer gloves.

-This can't be good. –Ryan said.

-Forest, as the former best fighter of team STRQ, I must evaluate your combat skills.

-In the corridors?

-Glynda won't let no-students use the arena so the corridors will do. Now raise your hands and prepare for the sparring of your life!

Taiyang start to dance fort and back in the corridors waiting for Ryan make a move as Ryan watched the scene not knowing what to do.

-Taiyang, I don't think we should…

-Show me what you got. –Taiyang interrupted him. –I'm ready whenever you…

*POW*

Whatever he was about to say died in his mouth when Ryan punched his face with force enough to knock him unconscious.

-Sometimes I don't know my own strength. –Ryan said.

-What a shame Tai. –Qrow said approaching they both. –If you wanted to teach this led a lesson, there is a better way in doing it.

-It is? –Ryan asked.

-Yes, like for example. –Qrow suddenly seemed surprise with something. –Look! It is a OVNI!

-OVNI? –Ryan asked turning around. –I thought the author forgot about this idea.

Distracted, Qrow took the opportunity to jump in Ryan armed with a frying pan to knock the teenager unconscious.

But the plan backfired when the electricity of Ryan's body electrocuted Qrow and send him flying away. Ryan turn back to Qrow, all toasted in the wall and sigh.

-How come everyone keep forgetting about this?

* * *

 **Well, that's was stupid, but is the idea.**


	59. Flirting with the Nurse 3

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Flirting with the nurse 3**

Finishing taking care of Nora's sore leg, Yukino went to her next patient.

-Alright, what is the problem… you again? –Yukino asked sounding nice first then annoyed with Qrow's presence.

-We should stop meeting like that. People may start to talk.

-I work here.

Qrow went silent for a moment before speak again.

-How about we hang out tonight so I can take you to the stars? –Qrow wiggled his eyebrow after the last word was spoke.

Yukino's answer was open a bandage roller.

What comes next was Qrow leaving the nursery dressed as a mummy, completely wrapped in bandages. He jumped a couple of times until fall face first on the floor.

-She likes me. I can tell.

* * *

 **Like Cats and Dogs**

Blake appeared running on the courtyard and seemed scared. Arno was following her like if was hunting her.

-Why are you running? –Asked the dog Faunus.

-And why are you chasing me?! –And Blake answered making another question.

-I asked first!

-Stop running after me, and I answer!

-And why don't YOU stop running?

-Why don't you stop chasing me?

-I asked first!

-Stop running after me, and I answer!

-You already said that!

-But you did not stop!

The keep going fort and back like this until Blake climbed a tree, and Arno waited for her to go down.

-Great, again. –Arno said.

* * *

 **Mysterious Red Button – Fanom with Ryan**

Jaune and Ryan were in the forest andthey find a mysterious red button in one of the trees. Ryan pressed the button and from the nothing appeared a second Ryan.

-Oookay? –Ryan asked. –That's weird.

Second Ryan frowned, get Jaune's sword and exclaimed.

-There can only be one! –Then he attacked Ryan.

Jaune watched they struggling and not wanting to go through the same thing, he backed off from the button with his arms raised. As Jaune left the scene, both Ryans keep struggling.

-Why are you attacking me?! –Ryan asked.

-There can only be one! –The second Ryan answered.

* * *

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	60. STRK Dreams

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **STRK Dreams**

The team STRK was sleeping deeply in their dorm room, each one of them having their own dream.

First lets focus on Sally.

* * *

 _Sally was laying in a comfy bed with one Kiron feeding her with grapes, a second one was holding a fan to keep Sally cool and the third one was massaging her feet._

 _Not far from where she was, a cage with Laura trapped inside using a jester had and dancing like a monkey._

* * *

Sally smiled in her sleep as she keep dreaming.

Next one was Koro.

* * *

 _He was in the cafeteria with two mountains of food by his side._

 _-Servants! –He called and appeared Ozpin and Qrow. –Take this mountain to Vale. And Half of this mountain to the people of the shanty town._

 _-Yes sir. –They both said at the same time._

 _Koro then was alone with half of one of the piles._

 _-Now my reward. –Koro start to eat all the food like was not tomorrow._

* * *

Koro also was smilling in his dreams.

Unicorn was next.

* * *

 _Unicorn was in the courtyard of the academy playing her guitar, each one of her classmates sheering for her, enjoying her playing the music._

 _After done with her playing, she left the stage and walked to a rocket where all the professors were tied up. She turn of the rocket and it flew high in the sky. She waved to the professors as they disappeared in the space._

* * *

Unicorn usually does not smile but with this dream she made a exception.

Finally was Ryan who seemed a bit bothered.

* * *

 _Ryan was on a stage with both his tomahawks as Ozpin keep with his speech._

 _-In resume, whoever defeat Mr. Forest will immediately graduated from the academy, and never will need to study to be a huntsmen ever again._

 _As he finished his speech, the teams RWBY, JNPR and some more got ready their weapons and got ready to rip some of Ryan's skin._

 _-I don't have something to say about that? –Ryan asked._

 _-Of course you have. Go ahead. –Ozpin said._

 _-You see… -A bip interrupted Ryan._

 _-Oh! We don't have much time. Let's start immediately._

 _Ozpin left the stage like a blur as every student of the academy jumped to attack Ryan._

* * *

 _-_ Get away from me! -Ryan shout awaking his teammates.

Sally walked to Ryan, who was now sitting in his bed trembling a little.

-The dream of everyone wanting to fight you again? -Ryan nodded. -Want some warm milk? -Again he nodded making Sally left the room and walk to the kitchen.

-I told to Glynda those extra combat classes were a bad idea. -Unicorn said and Koro nodded.

* * *

 **Quote fight**

Trying to adapt to new weapons, Ryan and Koro got swords from school's weapon locker and start to practice. They merely trade weak blows while dodging the last attack like Fernando has instructed them.

-My name is Ryan Forest. You killed my father. Prepare to die.

-Inigo Montoya? -Koro asked.

-Who else?

-You want to play like that? Fine. -Koro spoke as he enter in the character. -My name is Koro. I killed your father. It is you turn to die.

* * *

Sally decide to see how the boys were going with this sword practice thing. However the vision let her confused.

-You have insulted my honor. -Ryan said while wearing a mask. -I demand satisfaction! I challenge you to a duel.

Koro however, was playing with a pair of nunchakus as he said...

-You have offended my family, and you have offended the Shiaolin Temple!

And now Ryan was wearing a cowboy hat as he said...

-Be careful what you wish, punk!

Koro now was wearing a bucket in his head as he said...

-I... am... your father!

Sally just walk backwards and left the partners alone.

* * *

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	61. Traps

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Late for class – Fanom with Ryan and Fernando**

-… and the ammunition cannot be sold together with the weapon. –Fernando spoke giving his students a lecture. –Mr. Forest! –He called Ryan when the blind samurai notices the gunslinger trying to sneak into his class. –I'm glad you decide to join us but the class is nearly in the end.

-Ah… well, you see, I…

In a blind speed which could rival Dr. Oobleck, Fernando moved to the front of Ryan.

-Detention! One day.

* * *

 **Next day**

Fernando was giving another lecture about a law related to halberds/gatling guns when Ryan appears in the classroom inside of a cardboard box. Every time someone look at him he would stop moving making everyone think that the box was put there by some unknown force.

He slowly made his way to one of the seats when Fernando grabbed his katana and made a quick move with his blade. The cardboard box was cut in half revealing Ryan on his knees.

-Special delivery? –Ryan asked.

-Detention! Two days.

* * *

 **Next day**

-… but this type of dust is so rare that is actually illegal. This is kind dump if someone ask me. –Fernando's lecture was once again interrupted, this time by the shopkeeper who let a package on his desk. –Thank you. –Fernando thanked.

As the shopkeeper left the place, Fernando walked to his desk where a pencil sharpener was. He took a pencil and starts to sharp it. After making sure the pencil was sharp enough, he stabbed the package.

-AH! –From inside it came Ryan holding his butt. He landed face first still holding his butt. –Why…?

-Detention! Three days.

Ryan just groaned.

* * *

 **Traps**

As usual in the nights, Koro walked in the kitchen of the cafeteria to steal more food. Different from last time, the door had something blocking his way.

-A padlock? -Koro asked. –Ozpin, I thought at this rate you would learn your lesson. -Koro used his ninja skills to unlock the padlock and the door opened. He walked in and was greeted by the sight of a canon? –What? OOF!

The canon shoot and send the ninja away through the wall. Ozpin then walked in the scene while drinking some coffee.

-Primitive but effective. -Ozpin said before give a sip in his coffee.

* * *

The next night Koro would not let himself be tricked by Ozpin. He may had underestimated his headmaster but it would not happen again.

The moment he touch the door, Koro felt electricity run through his body. He laughed.

-Really Ozpin? Ryan Forest is my partner. –Koro said while opening the door. –Do you not thought that I would receive a shock or two in the week?

As Koro stepped inside the kitchen his face was sprayed with tear gas. Koro then began to feel an irritation in his eyes, nose, and throat. He also began to feel headache and nausea. He then fell roughly on the floor. Ozpin come to the scene and witnessed Koro squirming on the floor.

-Oh my. I think the gas I chose is too strong. -Ozpin said but was actually smiling.

* * *

Tired to fell in Ozpin's trap, Koro was determined to not fall in his tricks. He was wearing a gas mask, rubber gloves, protective goggles and even a construction helmet for protection.

-Now let's see if what you have this time can stop me Mr. Headmaster. -Koro unlock the door and stepped in the kitchen. At first nothing happened. –Ha! I'm unstoppable!

He laughed like a maniac and then he heard a voice.

-Intruder detected. Activating cryogenic trap.

-Activating what now? –Koro asked.

He heard a beeping and made to run away from the kitchen but was too late.

* * *

Ozpin once again enter in the kitchen drinking some coffee to see if his newest trap worked. The first thing he see is that his trap worked more than he expected. There was Koro, completely frozen in the same place from last night. Ozpin merely walked to a coffee machine and put some in a mug.

-You may need some of this. –He put the mug in Koro's frozen hand and a straw so he could drink.

Wanting to leave his cryogenic prison, Koro start to swallow the hot coffee, not before groan.


End file.
